SI EL CORAZÓN ES CIEGO, ¿QUIÉN NECESITA MIRAR?
by 4everbutterfly
Summary: Un chico vanidoso y presumido se envuelve en un juego donde recibe un maleficio que acaba con todo. Ahora deberá encontrar el amor verdadero en un tiempo determinado para poder romper el maleficio.
1. Cap 1: Blaine Anderson

**PRÓLOGO**

Un chico vanidoso y presumido de nombre Blaine se envuelve en un juego donde recibe un maleficio que acaba con todo en lo que creía.

El maleficio sólo podrá ser roto si Blaine encuentra a alguien que sea capaz de amarlo sin importarle su nueva apariencia.

Encontrar el amor verdadero no será fácil, sobretodo porque tiene un tiempo determinado para hacerlo y así poder romper el maleficio o éste permanecerá para siempre.

Adaptación de la película "Beastly"

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

**"****Blaine Anderson"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Blaine es el hijo de un empresario millonario y dueño de uno de los canales más importantes del país. Creció rodeado de lujos y comodidades, así como de la adulación de todos los que lo rodean. Desde niño estuvo acostumbrado a que cumplan cada uno de sus caprichos y que las cosas se hacían siempre a su manera.

Para él la apariencia es lo más importante, por eso cada día dedica varias horas a esculpir su cuerpo en el gimnasio y luego se instala en el spa para recibir toda clase de masajes, mascarillas y tratamientos para el rostro y el cabello. Un chico totalmente seguro de sí mismo, sabe que es atractivo y sexy, y aprovecha sus atributos físicos para conseguir lo que quiere, si es necesario.

Estudia en la escuela privada más cara del país, siendo en ésta el chico más popular, no hay nadie que no lo conozca, todos lo adulan y desean ser como él, unos porque están impresionados y otros sólo por conveniencia, pero no hay nadie que no bese el piso por donde Blaine camina, y eso incluye a varios maestros.

Pero lo que tiene de atractivo también lo tiene de arrogante, vacío y petulante, está acostumbrado a tratar a los demás como él quiere y se siente superior a todos. Su grupo de amigos es selecto y muy exclusivo ya que considera a pocas personas dignas de él.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban todos reunidos en el salón de eventos de la escuela cuando se escuchó en los altavoces <strong>"<em>y ahora con ustedes el candidato para Presidente Estudiantil, Blaine Anderson" <em>**– todos vitoreaban felices.

_Soy una persona honesta, como ustedes saben, y por eso les digo que este mundo es de los que somos atractivos, todos los que son feos, poco agraciados, deformes de alguna forma, jamás lograrán nada en la vida, porque así es el mundo, un mundo gobernado por quienes nacimos con belleza._

_Muchos se preguntarán ¿qué tiene que ver eso con ser el presidente estudiantil? Y la respuesta es "nada", de hecho, sólo me postulo porque eso se verá muy bien en mi currículo para cuando aplique a la universidad._

_En cuanto a ustedes, les tengo una pregunta ¿van a votar por mí porque soy millonario, popular, talentoso y extremadamente atractivo? Y la respuesta es sí, porque votar por mí significa ser inteligentes._

Toda la escuela aplaudía y aclamaba a Blaine, todos menos dos personas, en un extremo estaba una chica de estilo dark, usaba ropa negra de cuero, cadenas colgadas en su pantalón y chaqueta, cabello de varios colores, sus ojos fuertemente delineados, varios tatuajes y piercings complementaban su look.

Del otro lado estaba arrimado a la pared un chico de tez tan blanca como la nieve, mejillas ligeramente rosadas, ojos tan azules como el cielo y un cabello castaño perfectamente estilizado. Ambos escuchaban con atención todas las cosas que Blaine decía y lo miraban indignados.

* * *

><p>Blaine caminaba por el pasillo junto a su mejor amigo Sam cuando uno de sus maestros se le acercó - Excelente discurso Blaine, como siempre, sabes qué decir y cómo motivar a todos.<p>

- Muchas gracias Sr. Thompson, ha sido una gran influencia para mí. Ojalá todos pudieran tener un maestro como usted – sonrió y siguió avanzando.

- Blaine, por favor, detestas al Sr. Thompson – le dijo Sam.

Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no necesite su recomendación para la universidad y me va a dar una excelente, ya lo verás – le guiñó el ojo.

- Tienes a todos comiendo de tu mano – dijo Quinn cuando se unió a ellos – es increíble como todos te siguen y te aclaman.

- Todos menos la bruja esa con aspecto de vampiro sobrevaluado. ¿Te fijaste como me miraba? Es simplemente despreciable y no la quiero cerca de nuevo.

- Tranquilo, no le prestes atención, es sólo una perdedora que desea ser como tú por una vez en su vida – dijo Quinn con aires de superioridad.

Siguieron caminando a lo largo del pasillo y de pronto se detuvieron abruptamente.

- ¡Qué carajo! – dijo Blaine furioso al ver sus carteles como candidato todos rayados y a la chica de aspecto dark parada junto a uno de ellos con un marcador en la mano y sonriéndole maliciosamente.

- ¿No se supone que el presidente estudiantil debe preocuparse por el bienestar de sus compañeros y crear nuevas y mejores oportunidades para todos? – preguntó la chica tatuada.

- Aquí a nadie le importa tu opinión friki, por si no te has dado cuenta, en este lugar no están el resto de tus amigos hechiceros, locos, vampiros y pandilleros – contestó Blaine con soberbia.

- Deberías retirarte de la elección y dejar que Kurt Hummel se haga cargo – lo señaló con el dedo y Kurt estaba atónito ante la situación – él quiere ser presidente y sí le interesa la escuela, aunque sabe que es muy difícil que te gane, por eso se postuló para tesorero. Pero honestamente espero que todos tengan un poco de inteligencia para votar por la persona correcta y que no se dejen llevar por las estúpidas apariencias o por temor a que asesines su vida social.

Ah! Y un consejo más Anderson, no deberías ser tan vanidoso.

- Todos somos vanidosos y nos preocupamos por nuestra apariencia – la miró de arriba abajo – claro, menos tú, aunque no te culpo, no hay nada que puedas hacer por mejorar – contestó con una mueca.

La chica sólo lo miró y le guiño un ojo antes de irse. Blaine se volteó y se dirigió a donde estaba Kurt parado - No podías pelear limpio, ¿eh? Tenías que contratar a esa bruja para tratar de difamarme. Si quieres ser presidente…

Kurt lo miró serio y lo interrumpió – primero, no quiero ser presidente, si lo quisiera me hubiera postulado, tenlo por seguro. Segundo, peleo solo mis batallas, no necesito contratar a nadie para que intervenga por mí. Tercero, tengo un gran espíritu competitivo y me aseguraría de ganarte, ahora me retiro y sólo porque yo sí tengo educación y modales te deseo mucha suerte – le extendió la mano.

Blaine se quedó admirado de la respuesta audaz del chico, ya que nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo ni le hablaba de esa forma. De algún modo eso le gustó, así que le sonrió y correspondió dándole la mano.

Kurt sonrió ligeramente y se dio la vuelta caminando por el pasillo con mucha seguridad y Blaine no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima ni borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**NOTA:** Si quieren la historia con las imágenes que incluye, pueden leerla en 4ev3rbutterfly . livejournal(.com)(/) 700 . html **[quiten los espacios y los paréntesis]**


	2. Cap 2: Así Es Mi Vida

*** _brendaledesma33_** Gracias por el apoyo continuo e incondicional :)

*** _Diana Colfer_** Sí, la película es muy buena. Espero te guste la adaptación ;)

*** _Jeny_** Me alegro en verdad! Gracias por tu apoyo al 100% Aquí la actualización que querías.

*** _Giulyy CrissColfer_** Blaine es tanto un badboy, más bien es un vanidoso y pedante de lo peor. Creció con la idea de que lo único que importa en la vida es la belleza física y el éxito.

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Gracias infinitas Soledad por el apoyo constante! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto :)

*** _Lety BL_** Muchas gracias! Espero te guste ;)

*** _robinnxc_** Wow! Me encantó tu súper comentario! Me hace feliz saber que te haya gustado tanto :) Gracias por el apoyo. Aquí tienes la actualización.

*** _Monse de CrissColfer_** Me alegra que la historia te atrapara :) Aquí el nuevo capítulo. Gracias! Un excelente año para ti también ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

**"Así Es Mi Vida"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

En una casa sumamente grande y lujosa llena de aparatos tecnológicos y aditamentos de última generación, se encontraba Blaine sentado en el amplio sofá jugando con un control remoto haciendo ascender y descender una pantalla. Por supuesto esa era la casa de los Anderson.

Un hombre elegante cruzó delante de él - ¿cómo van las cosas?

- Muy bien papá, ya empezó la campaña en la escuela – contestó Blaine con pocos ánimos.

El hombre indicó con la mano que estaba hablando por teléfono – Blaine respiró profundamente y puso en blanco los ojos, se levantó y avanzó al bar y se sirvió un trago. Su padre le indicó que le sirva uno a él también mientras seguía al teléfono. Una vez que terminó la llamada empezó a revisar su celular, la computadora y la tableta hasta que recibió un mensaje.

_Hoy empezó la campaña para las elecciones en la escuela – __**Blaine**_

El hombre miró a su hijo - Oh! Qué bien! Supongo que la tuya debe ser brillante.

- Por supuesto. ¿Y con quién hablabas?

- Con Jessica, me estaba contando que la despidieron.

- ¿Y quién es Jessica? – preguntó Blaine intrigado.

- Una de las secretarias, te hablé de ella. La contrataron hace cuatro meses pero definitivamente no tiene la apariencia para trabajar con nosotros, ya sabes que la belleza es lo más importante y quienes dicen lo contrario o son feos o son ignorantes.

- Pues no, no me hablaste de ella, estoy más que seguro de eso porque la última vez que te sentaste a conversar conmigo yo empezaba la secundaria.

- No exageres Blaine. Ok, cuéntame de qué trata tu campaña – su celular sonó en ese momento y contestó de inmediato – No, no hay problema, dime qué pasó, no estoy haciendo nada importante – salió de la sala y dejó a Blaine solo.

Una señora entró a la sala, Blaine la miró mal y le gritó - ¿Y TÚ QUE QUIERES?

- Sólo avisarte que ya me voy. Nos vemos mañana.

- Como si me importara, ya lárgate y déjame tranquilo.

Ella se rió – sabes que no me afecta lo que me digas, hasta mañana Blaine.

Él aventó el vaso que tenía en la mano contra la pared.

* * *

><p>El día de las elecciones llegó y Blaine ganó como todos esperaban. Estaba recibiendo felicitaciones de diferentes personas cuando recibió un mensaje.<p>

_La bruja está furiosa porque ganaste – __**Quinn**_

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco y la esperó, cuando la vio cruzar corrió donde ella – hola Santana! Ya sé que no estás contenta con que haya ganado, pero si te sirve de consuelo, no todos votaron por mí.

- ¿Qué quieres Anderson? – preguntó con fastidio.

- Vamos Santana, es nuestro último año y estuve pensando que es absurdo seguir con esto. Quiero hacer las paces contigo y te invito a que seas mi invitada en la fiesta de celebración por mi triunfo, será en un club muy exclusivo y por supuesto yo tengo pases VIP, te voy a dar uno. ¿Qué dices?

Santana lo miró detenidamente – Sé que traes algo entre manos Anderson, no soy tonta.

- Por favor, me ofendes, realmente quiero ir contigo.

- ¿Y qué hay de tus parejas? Sam y Quinn se van a enojar.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Ellos son mis mejores amigos y eso es todo, lo sabes. Yo salía con Stephanie, pero ya terminé con ella.

- Ok Anderson, digamos que te doy la oportunidad, porque después de todo, todos merecen la oportunidad para redimirse. ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir conmigo? Ya sabes todas las cosas que dicen de mí.

- Sí Santana, quiero ir contigo y he escuchado esas cosas, son sólo rumores absurdos, no me interesan.

La chica pasó su dedo por los labios de Blaine lentamente – nunca te metas con una bruja, sólo un idiota hace eso… Ten cuidado – lo miró coquetamente y se fue.

* * *

><p>Blaine llegó para bañarse y alistarse para la fiesta de celebración. Cuando estuvo listo fue a buscar a la señora que trabajaba en casa – Mary, ¿dónde está la orquídea que te dije que compraras?<p>

- No habían orquídeas, pero te traje una rosa blanca.

- Una estúpida y barata rosa. Estás loca acaso.

- Compré la rosa por la descripción que viene con ella, escucha "es un símbolo de humildad, la rosa blanca dice soy leal y te merezco".

Blaine la observó por un instante, tomó la rosa y se fue sin despedirse.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a la fiesta, Stephanie lo esperaba y Blaine le dio la rosa, ella se puso furiosa - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Una rosa blanca? ¿Cómo te atreves a darme esto? Debiste traerme la orquídea.<p>

- Vamos bebé, la rosa significa que te soy leal y te merezco.

- Genial! Ahora me haces ver como una maldita insensible. Te detesto Blaine – se dio la vuelta y lo dejó con la rosa en la mano.

Kurt, quien estaba recogiendo unos vasos sucios de una mesa, había observado la escena, aunque no escuchó nada, era obvio que la chica le estaba reclamando, él sólo negó con la cabeza. Blaine lo vio y se acercó a él - ¿Acaso esta rosa está tan mal? – preguntó enojado.

- Para nada, de hecho me parece muy linda – le sonrió y Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa.

- No te he felicitado por ser el nuevo tesorero. Quiero disculparme también por mi comportamiento un poco pedante en las elecciones.

- Gracias! Y seguro, disculpas aceptadas. Felicitaciones por ganar las elecciones Blaine. – éste asintió con la cabeza.

- No sabía que trabajabas aquí Kurt. ¿Es sólo los viernes?

- No, trabajo aquí todos los días, necesito el dinero, estoy ahorrando para mi viaje a París.

- ¿París? Wow! Interesante! – dijo Blaine con un gesto de asombro.

- Amo la cultura, todo lo que París tiene para mostrar, sus lugares clásicos y los turísticos. Desde niño siempre he querido ir.

- Genial! ¿Y a qué hora termina tu turno?

- En 10 minutos y luego de eso me voy a casa, estoy muy cansado.

- ¿No te gustaría quedarte un rato conmigo? – preguntó Blaine en forma algo coqueta.

Kurt sonrió – no lo creo, esto no es lo mío. Prefiero un lugar tranquilo a todas las luces y la música fuerte que hay aquí. Ya sé que es irónico que trabaje en un lugar como este, pero la paga es muy buena, por eso apenas termina mi turno, salgo de aquí lo más rápido que puedo.

- Es una lástima – dijo Blaine haciendo un pequeño puchero. Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos por varios segundos.

- ¿Te tomarías una foto conmigo? – preguntó el ojiazul – es para el periódico – dijo señalando al fotógrafo escolar.

- Sí, claro – contestó Blaine, se paró junto a Kurt y le entregó la rosa. Éste lo miró atontado – yo te merezco – dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Perdón, qué cosa? – preguntó Blaine.

Kurt se sonrojo – me refería a que eso significa la rosa blanca, no es que yo te lo estaba diciendo ni insinué que tú me lo decías al dármela - miró hacia otro lado, las mejillas le ardían – mejor me callo, lo siento.

Blaine le sonrió dulcemente y tomó la rosa de las manos del castaño – permíteme por favor – le colocó la rosa en la solapa del traje y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Están listos? – preguntó el fotógrafo. Ambos miraron al frente, Blaine puso la mano en la cintura de Kurt y sintió una corriente recorrerle el cuerpo, suspiró y empezó a observarlo – _"tan hermoso y perfecto"_ – pensó y no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que el fotógrafo le pidió que mirase al frente y tomó la foto.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**NOTA:** Si quieren la historia con las imágenes que incluye, pueden leerla en **_4ev3rbutterfly . livejournal(.com)(/) 907 . html_ [quiten los espacios y los paréntesis]**


	3. Cap 3: El Hechizo

*** _Moontsee VR_** Así es, aunque trate de ocultarlo, su atracción es más fuerte. Exacto, Blaine es así porque así lo crió su padre, esas fueran las ideas que le fueron plantadas desde niño. Totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dices acerca de la belleza de las personas y su actitud.

*** _robinnxc_** Santana ha lanzado el hechizo... Para compensar la demora, actualizaré de nuevo entre hoy y mañana ;)

*** _jeny_** Blaine no es que es malo, él fue criado de esa forma, por eso piensa que lo que hace es lo correcto.

*** _amop2018_** Jajajaja, ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? Fácil... AMAME! Me alegra mucho en verdad que te hayas enganchado con esta historia también. Besos

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

**"El Hechizo"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sam y Quinn se dieron cuenta de la forma en la que Blaine se había quedado observando a Kurt, así que el chico decidió intervenir…

- Blaine! Blaine! Ven un momento.

El ojimiel volteó y dio un pequeño suspiro de frustración – Nos vemos Kurt, tengo que ver para qué me necesitan.

- Sí, seguro. Nos vemos.

Blaine se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con molestia.

- ¿Qué hacías con Hummel? – inquirió el rubio.

Antes de que pudiera contestar Quinn intervino - lástima que no sea de nuestra clase social, porque debo reconocer que es muy atractivo – ambos chicos se la quedaron mirando.

- Hey, la loca está detrás de ti – dijo Sam.

- Que comience la función – contestó Blaine con un gesto de malicia.

- Hola Blaine! – dijo Santana de forma molesta – no me dejan entrar porque no tengo un boleto, pero les dije que tú me invitaste, así que dales mi boleto para que me dejen pasar.

- ¿Pensaste que realmente te había invitado? – gritó Blaine con ironía para que todos lo escucharan – A la loca, bruja, zorra mutilada y poco atractiva que me humilló en público delante de toda la escuela. Creo que te falta un tornillo si de verdad lo creíste. Me das asco, jamás podría haberme fijado en alguien como tú.

Santana lo miró burlonamente – sólo vine a darte una última oportunidad Anderson.

- No gracias! – contestó sarcásticamente – Esa oportunidad prefiero perderla.

- Como tú quieras.

Blaine se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a a la chica dark. Todos observaban la escena en completo silencio.

- BLAINE ANDERSON – espetó Santana. Él volteó y la miró con fastidio – TE MALDIGO CON EL PEOR DE TUS TEMORES – sus ojos se volvieron negros y penetrantes y su voz retumbó por todo el lugar. Blaine se estremeció y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Escuchó un fuerte golpe en el techo y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

**:::::::::**

- Tranquilo Blaine, disfruta de nuestra noche, ya te perdoné por lo de la estúpida rosa – decía Stephanie - No creo que estés así por lo que esa estúpida te dijo.

Blaine sudaba a chorros y la cabeza le daba cada vez más vueltas, a donde sea que miraba veía el rostro de Santana.

- Qué asco! Estás sudando – dijo la chica y se apartó de él.

El pelinegro salió tambaleándose del lugar, pero al estar en la calle todo se volvió confuso, sus ojos se nublaron, no podía distinguir nada más que las luces brillantes, estaba mareado, escuchaba un fuerte zumbido en los oídos y las palabras de Santana retumbaban en su cabeza. Sam salió detrás de él y lo alcanzó antes de que un auto lo arrollara y luego lo embarcó en un taxi para que lo llevara a su casa.

**:::::::::**

Al llegar, Blaine se fue agarrando de las paredes para poder entrar, con ayuda de uno de los empleados de la casa llegó hasta su habitación y ahí se arrastró hasta el balcón, sentía que se estaba asfixiando y necesitaba aire fresco. Se agarró fuerte del barandal y cerró los ojos - ¿Qué me está pasando? – bramó asustado.

- Hola Blaine!

- Abrió los ojos y todos los síntomas habían pasado. Respiró aliviado pero de pronto palideció al ver a una mujer parada al frente suyo.

- ¿Santana? ¿Cómo rayos entraste a mi casa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a hacer justicia por todos los que carecen de belleza y que alguna vez fueron insultados por ti, así como por todas las brujas, y las zorras mutiladas.

- Eso sólo fue una broma – dijo nervioso.

- No lo creo – contestó con sarcasmo – tú has despreciado a muchas personas, humillado, insultado y menospreciado, pero eso termina ahora.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Tienes seis meses para que una mujer te ame a pesar del horror. Alguien que sea capaz de ver tu belleza interior, claro si es que la tienes.

- ¿Una mujer? – las palabras se le escaparon en medio de la confusión.

Santana rió – wow, el gran Blaine Anderson, ¿es gay? No me lo hubiera imaginado! Creo que eso va a complicar las cosas para ti. Las mujeres solemos ser más compasivas, pero los hombres no. Mmm para que veas que soy generosa, te voy a dar un año para que encuentres a un chico que se enamore de ti.

Tienes hasta que el árbol florezca – tomó a Blaine de la mano y un gran tatuaje apareció cubriendo la palma de su mano y extendiéndose hasta la mitad del brazo – Sólo las palabras "Te Amo" dichas desde el fondo del corazón podrán liberarte del hechizo. Cuando la última flor aparezca habrá pasado el año y si eso no ha sucedido hasta ese momento, te quedarás así para siempre.

Blaine observaba con terror el tatuaje en su brazo, levantó la mirada hacia donde estaba Santana - ¿Así? ¿Cómo así? – dijo muy asustado.

- Horrible, agresivamente poco atractivo, una bestia mutilada, como lo has sido por dentro, pero ahora todo eso será visible – contestó la chica y luego lo tomó del hombro y de pronto estaban frente a su espejo. Blaine se observó y se horrorizó.

- NO! NO! NOOO! No me puedes hacer esto – gritaba desesperado. De pronto Santana ya no estaba a su lado. Blaine tocaba su rostro y sus manos temblaban, empezó a sacarse la ropa y vio espantado que todo su cuerpo estaba en las mismas condiciones.

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**NOTA: **Si quieren la historia con las imágenes, pueden leerla en **_4ev3rbutterfly . livejournal(.com)(/) 1038 . html_ [quiten los espacios y los paréntesis]**


	4. Cap 4: Solo

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**"Solo"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Blaine lloró como no lo había hecho nunca. El horror que le producía mirarse era terrible, sentía naúseas por su aspecto, estaba completamente calvo, sus cejas tampoco estaban, en su lugar tenía tatuadas las palabras "monstruo" y "espantoso". Por su cabeza cruzaban tatuajes en forma de líneas que llegaban hasta su rostro, tenía venas brotadas, grandes cicatrices y cortadas que mostraban la sangre pero sin que se derramara. También habían llagas de quemadas en los contornos de su nariz. Todo esto se extendía al resto de su cuerpo. No había un solo rincón de Blaine que no estuviera marcado o mutilado de alguna forma.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente su padre llegó a la casa. El ojimiel lo esperaba sentado en el sofá, se había puesto un abrigo con una capucha para cubrirse el rostro y estaban las luces apagadas.

- Ya era hora de que llegaras - dijo Blaine entre angustia y molestia por la hora.

- ¿Desde cuándo me fiscalizas mi hora de llegada? Te recuerdo que el padre soy yo.

- Necesito hablar contigo de algo grave que pasó.

- Si embarazaste a Stephanie...

- Claro que no! - contestó enojado - Eso nunca va a pasar además.

- Entonces no hay nada que sea grave. Recuerda que con dinero todo se puede solucionar.

- ¿Crees en la brujería? - preguntó Blaine preocupado.

- ¿Brujería? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Y por qué está la casa a oscuras? - bufó luego de golpearse contra un mueble.

- No enciendas la luz por favor!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Blaine qué hiciste? - encendió la luz y vio a su hijo todo cubierto - ¿Por qué llevas puesto eso con el calor que hace?

Blaine trató de ocultarse - apaga esa luz - dijo asustado, pero su padre lo agarró del brazo y le quitó la capucha y se quedó horrorizado.

- ¿Qué te pasó? - preguntó asustado.

El pelinegro no pudo contestar pues se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver como su padre lo observaba con una mezcla entre sorpresa y asco. Bajó la cabeza y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. James se impactó pues no había visto a su hijo llorar desde que era un niño pequeño, respiró profundamente y se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

- Vamos a solucionar esto, no te preocupes hijo, voy a conseguir al mejor cirujano plástico y no importa cuanto cueste, vas a volver a ser el de antes.

Blaine sabía que su padre tenía el dinero para eso, pero de algún modo su respuesta no le dio ningún consuelo y el abrazo menos pues lo sintió totalmente frío.

* * *

><p>- En todos mis años como cirujano jamás había visto algo así. No hay forma de explicar lo que tiene su hijo. Todos los exámenes salieron bien, goza de gran salud y sus órganos están en perfectas condiciones, lo cual no coincide en absoluto con la forma en que luce.<p>

- Me alegra saber que mi hijo goza de buena salud, pero lo que me interesa es que programe las fechas para las cirugías, ya sabe que el dinero es lo de menos.

Blaine estaba sentado a un lado de su padre, sólo escuchaba en silencio con la cabeza agachada y mirando al piso.

- Sr. Anderson es un caso muy complicado, realmente no hay nada que se pueda hacer debido a que cada marca, cicatriz y demás cosas que tiene su hijo son muy profundas. Operarlo implicaría además grandes riesgos y aún así no sería mucho el cambio.

- Tiene que operarlo sin importar nada más! - dijo enojado y golpeando con el puño el escritorio.

Blaine se levantó y salió corriendo del consultorio, su padre fue detrás de él hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento - hijo detente, ¿a dónde crees que vas? Buscaremos a otra persona, este tipo no sabe nada, lo conseguiremos a toda costa.

- ¿Aunque mi vida esté en riesgo? Porque fue lo que el doctor dijo.

- Buscaremos otra opinión, no le hagas caso.

Blaine se subió furioso al auto y aventó la puerta, su padre subió y empezó a hablar con él.

Visitaron a todos los cirujanos importantes tanto dentro como fuera del país y todos coincidían en que las cirugías eran demasiado peligrosas y no se obtendrían mayores resultados y Blaine estaba terriblemente deprimido.

* * *

><p>- Hijo, levántate, tengo una sorpresa para ti.<p>

Blaine no tenía ganas de nada, llevaba días encerrado en su habitación metido en la cama, no comía, no se bañaba, no tenía ganas de nada. Pero luego de tanta insistencia su padre, logró convencerlo de levantarse y salir.

Luego de un par de horas de viaje llegaron a un lugar apartado, Blaine no tenía idea de lo que hacían ahí. Se bajó del auto y siguió a su padre, caminaron hasta llegar a una casa solitaria pero elegante.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó James, el ojimiel alzó los hombros como respuesta - Vamos, tienes que verla por dentro.

Luego de mostrarle el lugar James le puso una mano en el hombro - este será tu nuevo hogar, sé que parte de lo que te tiene deprimido es que no puedes salir de la casa porque alguien puede verte, pero aquí estás lo suficientemente apartado para que nadie te vea, hay un gran jardín, un patio, una...

- ¿Nos vamos a mudar?

- Sí, de hecho, en tu habitación ya están todas tus cosas, y está casi todo arreglado.

- ¿Cuál es tu habitación?

- Ven, te muestro - avanzaron hasta una habitación vacía que sólo tenía una caja arrimada en una esquina.

- ¿Por qué tus cosas no están aquí? ¿Vas a dejarme solo?

- No han traído mis cosas porque estuve muy ocupado haciendo que traigan lo tuyo primero, pero en esta semana acomodo lo mío.

- No me respondiste ¿Vas a dejarme aquí? ¿Vendiste la otra casa?

- Claro que no la vendí, es una casa de ciudad, la necesito para cuando tenga mis reuniones de trabajo. Además estaré ahí un par de días en lo que empaco mis cosas. Y por ahora me debo ir porque tengo una reunión importante con un futuro socio y es un negocio millonario que no puedo dejar pasar.

- Papá no te vayas, no me quiero quedar en este lugar solo.

- No vas a estar solo, me había olvidado decirte que Mary se mudó aquí, ella te va a atender y ocuparse de la casa. Es la persona de más confianza pues ha trabajado con nosotros desde hace 5 años.

- Por favor papá, quédate conmigo.

- Me tengo que ir a esa reunión, ya te dije que es importante.

- ¿Más importante que tu hijo?

- No seas infantil Blaine. Te llamo cuando me desocupe - se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a su hijo parado en medio de la casa, sintiéndose terriblemente solo y decepcionado.


	5. Cap 5: Aprendiendo

*** _Moontse VR _**Exacto, James sólo se preocupa por verse bien y por la sociedad, piensa que todo se puede solucionar con dinero y ahora Blaine está aprendiendo que no es así. Besos

*** _robinnxc_** Blaine tiene que pasar por esta gran lección para darse cuenta cuáles son las cosas realmente importantes en la vida.

*** _brendaledesma33_** Lamentablemente es la única forma en que Blaine está entendiendo, porque su mundo siempre fue así y su padre le llenó la cabeza de ideas vacías.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 5<strong>

**"La Lección"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Los días pasaron y su padre nunca apareció, sólo le mandaba mensajes indicando que no podría ir, que se le había presentado algo, que estaba ocupado y así un sin número de excusas. Blaine estaba sentado en el piso mirando hacia la nada cuando su teléfono vibró.

**_*_** **Mensaje de papá**

_Tengo que viajar por un contrato, serán un par de semanas_

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su rostro y aventó el celular. Decidió encender su computadora para entrar a sus redes sociales, todos hablaban sobre él y su problema por el cual había sido ingresado a un centro de reposo y rehabilitación. Ninguno de los comentarios eran amables y eso lo hizo sentir mal, apagó su computadora y se sentó en el borde de la ventana mirando hacia el cielo, cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí mismo, nunca se había sentido tan solo.

**::::::::**

Conforme el tiempo seguía pasando comenzó a ejercitarse, ya que era lo único que podía hacer encerrado en esa casa.

Llegó el otoño y todos los días se sentaba a observar las hojas de los árboles caer. Se estaba quedando dormido entre las hojas cuando su celular sonó, revisó enseguida el mensaje que sabía era de su padre, ya que nadie más tenía ese número **_"Hijo, tengo una sorpresa para ti"._** Blaine dejó el celular a un lado y volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó el timbre sonar. Pensó que su padre finalmente había ido para quedarse con él, era la mejor sorpresa que podía darle, así que se levantó corriendo y se dirigió a la puerta, se asomó por la mirilla con una gran sonrisa y vio a un hombre joven frente a la puerta, estaba vestido elegantemente y usaba gafas negras. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro automáticamente.

- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? – preguntó enojado.

- Mi nombre es Sebastian Smythe, soy tu nuevo tutor.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas? Yo no tengo ningún tutor.

- Tu padre me contrató para que sea un tutor puertas adentro.

- ¿Eso qué significa? – inquirió Blaine.

- Que voy a vivir aquí en esta casa.

- Jódete! Nadie va a vivir aquí conmigo. Vete por el mismo camino por el que viniste.

- Aunque quisiera hacerlo, no podría porque soy ciego – dijo riendo.

Blaine volvió a ver por la mirilla y lo observó con atención, antes no se había dado cuenta del bastón que el chico tenía en su mano. Negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

- Pensándolo mejor, quédate y sácale todo el dinero que puedas. Después de todo fue un cretino al contratar un tutor ciego para que no se horrorice con lo espantoso que luce su hijo.

- Un gusto conocerte Blaine – dijo con sarcasmo Sebastian.

- No me hables, no me molestes, no pretendas que voy a estudiar contigo, sólo acomódate por ahí y déjame la vida en paz. Mary se encargará de contarte lo que me pasó y por qué estoy confinado a este maldito infierno – se fue y dejó a Sebastian parado a la entrada de la casa.

* * *

><p>Mary entró a la sala al ver el televisor encendido, iba a apagarlo cuando vio a Blaine sentado en una esquina del sofá contemplando la pantalla, su padre estaba en las noticias.<p>

- Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí – dijo la mujer.

- ¿Qué edad tienen tus hijos? – preguntó Blaine.

- 16, 13 y 10 – sacó una foto que llevaba consigo de ellos y se la mostró.

- ¿Por qué no los trajiste contigo?

- No sabía lo que me iba a esperar aquí, no podía simplemente traerlos y exponerlos.

- Los dejaste en otro país sin importarte nada.

- No digas eso Blaine, tuve que dejarlos para buscar un mejor futuro, pero las cosas no han sido fáciles – a la mujer le rodaron varias lágrimas – llevo aquí cinco años y aún no he podido juntar el dinero suficiente para arreglar sus papeles y traerlos. Los amo y tengo un enorme vacío en mi corazón, cada día sueño con el momento en que pueda tenerlos conmigo.

- Ojalá todos los padres fueran iguales – dijo Blaine con la voz entrecortada.

- Tu padre te ama – respondió Mary – él va a venir a verte.

- No es así, a él le importa más cualquier otra cosa antes que yo.

Luego de que la mujer se fue, Blaine tomó su celular y marcó al número de su padre, el cual para variar, siempre estaba apagado, así que le dejó un mensaje de voz.

_"__Papá sólo te llamaba para decirte que me cansé de esto, es mejor que dejemos de pretender. Tú deja de pretender que te importo y yo dejo de pretender que vas a venir"._

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba aburrido y al ver el calendario recordó que era el día de la fiesta de disfraces de su escuela, así que se armó de valor, se vistió de negro, se puso un casco oscuro, agarró su moto y se fue a toda velocidad. Al llegar a la ciudad recorrió cada calle sin ninguna precaución, rebasó los límites de velocidad, no respetó ninguna señal de tránsito y se cruzó por en medio de los autos a su voluntad. Finalmente se decidió y se dirigió al lugar en donde se realizaban todas las fiestas de su escuela. Suspiró y se sacó el casco, pero se cubrió con la capucha de su chaqueta y entró al local.<p>

Una chica se topó con él y se lo quedó mirando, Blaine se angustió – wow, genial disfraz, es tan real y asombroso – levantó los pulgares en señal de aprobación y luego siguió su camino, entonces el ojimiel se dio cuenta de que podría tal vez pasar desapercibido pues los demás creerían, al igual que la chica, que estaba disfrazado, así que se bajó la capucha y empezó a caminar entre la multitud.

De pronto vio a Santana bailando y corrió hacia ella – Santana, Santana, ayúdame, quítame este hechizo, ya entendí, aprendí la lección.

- ¿Y qué aprendiste? – preguntó al chica.

- Ahora ya sé lo que se siente ser feo. Puedes quitarme el hechizo.

Ella lo miró con decepción - ¿crees que esa es la lección? Han pasado 5 meses y no has aprendido nada, qué mal por ti. Mejor apresúrate, porque te quedan sólo 7 meses para encontrar a alguien que pueda ver algo bueno en tu interior y se enamore de ti.

- Pero Santana…

- Adiós Anderson y deja de perder tiempo – dijo con una risa y se alejó bailando.

Blaine siguió avanzando mientras observaba a todos y se detuvo en un rincón, ahí se arrimó a la pared y cerró los ojos, de pronto escuchó un gemido y luego una voz familiar, volteó incrédulo para ver y confirmó que era su novia que se estaba besando con Sam.

- Stephanie! – dijo enojado y se escondió rápidamente.

La chica empujó a Sam y miró hacia todos lados asustada – escuché la voz de Blaine – Sam también observaba buscándolo – "lo sé, lo escuché, pero eso no es posible" – dijo el chico.

A Blaine le hervía la sangre del coraje y la tristeza, no porque quisiera a Stephanie, porque realmente ella era su tapadera, ya que nadie podía saber que él era gay. Pero la chica no lo sabía, así que para ella, ellos eran una pareja real. Incluso Sam no lo sabía, a pesar de ser su mejor amigo. La rabia y el dolor que sentía eran por la decepción, pues nunca se imaginó que ellos le harían algo así, lo estaban traicionando.

- La verdad es que ahora que Blaine no está, me siento libre – dijo la chica – con él todo era una gran presión, siempre tenía que verme hermosa y perfecta.

- Te entiendo – respondió Sam – yo sentía lo mismo. No entiendo cómo Blaine no podía ver lo realmente hermosa que eres, sólo olvídalo, él no vale la pena – se besaron.

Blaine se sintió mal por lo que escuchó y empujó con todas sus fuerzas unas cajas que estaban apiladas – hijos de pu…

- Hey! – gritó alguien a quien le cayeron algunas de las cajas encima – ten cuidado con lo que haces – espetó.

Blaine volteó y se dio cuenta de que era Kurt, así que se puso rápido la capucha y le dio la espalda arrimándose a un costado - Lo lamento, no te vi – se excusó.

- Está bien – contestó el castaño sacándose los lentes de colores que cargaba como parte de su disfraz - ¿Mal día?

- Pésimo.

- Aggh, no puedo creerlo!– dijo Kurt al ver a Sam con Stephanie besándose - Es la muerte del romance ocurriendo justo frente a nuestros ojos.

- ¿Porque se besa con su novio? – preguntó el ojimiel fingiendo.

- Él no es su novio y no sé cómo puede hacerle eso a Blaine, los dos de hecho, porque él es su mejor amigo. No es justo! – dijo Kurt con molestia.

- Qué mal por el chico! – comentó el moreno.

Kurt se quedó en silencio por varios segundos - ¿Dónde está el romance? ¿Dónde han quedado los momentos románticos, las largas cartas de amor escritas a mano, el dedicarse canciones que hablen de los sentimientos, sin que involucren el sexo o palabras de doble sentido? ¿Es que a nadie le interesan esas cosas ya? A veces pienso que no pertenezco a esta época. Quiero a alguien que me quiera y me respete, alguien que se preocupe por mí y que seamos felices juntos y no sólo que trate de meterme en su cama.

Blaine escuchaba con atención – eso es interesante – dijo en un susurro.

- No tendría por qué estarte diciendo eso – se disculpó el ojiazul.

Un grupo de personas pasó en ese momento al lado de ellos hablando sobre Blaine y Kurt puso los ojos en blanco – eso es tan molesto, todos hablan de Blaine, pero están equivocados, él no es una mala persona, honestamente, yo respeto mucho que él dijera siempre lo que pensaba, con lo que no estoy de acuerdo es con la forma en que lo decía, porque definitivamente hay maneras para decir las cosas y no tienes que lastimar a otros en el camino, oh y lo vanidoso que era, no me gustaba, pero yo definitivamente admiraba su honestidad, hoy en día a la gente le interesa más fingir y vivir de las apariencias, pero Blaine no, él sólo decía las cosas tal como eran. Para mí, él era como un trago de vida.

El moreno sonrió ante esas palabras y vio disimuladamente a Kurt por unos segundos hasta que éste se despidió y luego lo observó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras el castaño se perdía entre la multitud. De pronto se dio cuenta de que a Kurt se le habían caído los lentes de colores al piso, los tomó y los guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de salir del lugar.


	6. Cap 6: La Belleza No Lo Es Todo

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Muchas gracias :') Le pongo todas las ganas.

*** _Moontsee VR_** Definitivamente Blaine aún no aprende la lección, todavía se enfoca en la vanidad, pero pronto las cosas van a cambiar. Definitivamente Sam demostró ser un pésimo amigo y de Stephanie ni qué hablar, pero ahora Blaine sabe la clase de personas que son. Totalmente de acuerdo con cada una de tus observaciones, muy certeras. Besos y que tengas un lindo día :)

*** _jeny_** Poco a poco Blaine se va a ir involucrando más con Kurt ;)

*** _robinnxc_** Gracias! No es fácil por cuestión de tiempo escribir tanto, porque tengo los otros dos fics cuyos capítulos sí son largos, pero voy a tratar de extender estos un poco ;) Blaine va a ir descubriendo muchas cosas en Kurt, pero Kurt va a ser difícil *spoiler alert* Que tengas un lindo día :)

*** _I'mSweetCaroline_** Muchas gracias! Le pongo todas las ganas al escribir :') Claro que la voy a continuar, nunca dejaré una historia a medias, puedes contar con eso ;) Besos

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 6<span>**

**"****La Belleza No Lo Es Todo"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Blaine se había quedado dormido en el piso, cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue revisar su celular para ver si su padre había respondido el mensaje de voz que le había dejado días atrás, pero no fue así. De pronto escuchó un ruido y se levantó para ver de qué se trataba y encontró a Sebastian jugando a los dardos.

- ¿Es una broma acaso? – preguntó al ver como atinaba al centro del tablero.

- Tengo práctica – contestó el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

- Hay algo que quería preguntarte desde que llegaste, ¿no eres muy joven para ser tutor? Somos casi de la misma edad.

- Soy 3 años mayor que tú Blaine, aunque igual sigo siendo joven para ser tutor, si no fuera porque tengo un coeficiente intelectual superior a lo normal, por lo que terminé mis estudios universitarios antes de tener tu edad, es más, ya hasta tengo un Masterado, lo que me califica como tutor.

- Oh! Un cerebrito – exclamó el ojimiel.

- Más bien, un prodigio – dijo con orgullo Sebastian - ¿Quieres que empecemos a estudiar algo?

- Claro que no.

- Debes estudiar Blaine, sino las chicas lindas se van a burlar de ti – dijo en broma.

- Mi papá siempre me enseñó que las personas te quieren y te aceptan según qué tan bien luces. Mientras mejor sea tu aspecto, más te aprecian, pero no es verdad. El otro día estuve escuchando lo que opinan de mí en la escuela y todos me odian.

- No hagas caso, la secundaria es un horror para todos.

- ¿Tú fuiste a una escuela normal Sebastian?

- Sí, lo hice. Te lo pongo así, a los 15 años, la mayoría de mis amigos perdió su virginidad, yo perdí la vista.

Blaine lo observó sorprendido y no supo qué decir.

- Tranquilo Anderson, esto tiene su lado bueno, a todos les gustan los ciegos, las chicas son dulces y los chicos no han sido un problema tampoco.

- ¿Los chicas y los chicos? ¿Eres bisexual?

- Oh no! Soy gay y muy orgulloso de serlo. Al decir las chicas, me refería como amigas. ¿Qué hay de ti Blaine? ¿Para qué equipo juegas?

- También soy gay, pero tú eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo.

- ¿Por qué? Eso no está bien, eres gay y es perfecto, no debes esconder lo que eres. ¿Sabes? No estamos cometiendo ningún delito ni haciendo nada inapropiado, así nacimos, no es una enfermedad, no es un defecto y no es nada de lo que debamos avergonzarnos.

El ojimiel se quedó pensando en lo que Sebastian le había dicho y luego de un silencio incómodo decidió cambiar el tema – tal vez a los chicos les gusten los ciegos, pero definitivamente no les gustan los feos.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? No todas las personas son superficiales. Hay chicos buenos, a los que les interesan más los sentimientos y no las apariencias, sólo hay que saber identificarlos.

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba en su cama pensando en todo lo que Sebastian le había dicho, sus palabras se repetían incesantes en su cabeza <em>*eres gay*,<em> *_no debes esconder lo que eres*, *eres gay*,_ _*no es ningún delito*, *eres gay*,_ _*no es una enfermedad*, *no es un defecto*, _*_eres gay*_, *_no debes esconder lo que eres*, *no es nada de lo que debas avergonzarte*, *eres gay*, *así naciste*, *eres gay*._

Empezó a frotar sus manos por su rostro varias veces - de qué sirve que lo acepte si no voy a encontrar a nadie que me acepte con lo horrible que me veo, ¿quién querría acercarse a mí? – cerró los ojos y las palabras de Sebastian volvieron a retumbar en su cabeza _*hay chicos buenos*, *hay a quienes les interesan más los sentimientos y no las apariencias* *hay chicos buenos*, *no todos son superficiales*, *hay chicos buenos*, *sólo hay que saber identificarlos* - _De pronto el recuerdo de Kurt sonriéndole vino a su mente. Abrió los ojos instantáneamente y empezó a pensar en él, en lo inteligente que es, en su honestidad al hablar, en su sonrisa, en su piel del color de la nieve, en sus ojos tan dulces y expresivos, en su forma de caminar, en lo bien que se ve en esos pantalones apretados, en la calidez de su voz… Antes de darse cuenta, estaba sonriendo, se levantó y agarró su computadora, sentándose nuevamente en la cama y la encendió, entró a la página de la escuela y buscó en la galería de fotos la sección de la fiesta por las elecciones y ahí estaba la foto que se había tomado con él para el periódico.

Contemplaba la foto y no podía dejar de sonreír al recordar ese día, cuando le colocó la rosa blanca en el traje, la forma en la que se quedaron mirando y se perdieron el uno en el otro por un tiempo, la electricidad que sintió al poner su mano en la cintura del castaño, en lo bien que olía… Empezó a recorrer la foto de arriba abajo muy despacio, viéndola una y otra vez, observando lo increíble que el ojiazul lucía en ese traje y de pronto se detuvo y movió el mouse hasta situarse en el rostro del chico. Él siempre se había fijado en el cuerpo de los demás, era prioridad y reconocía que Kurt tenía un gran físico realmente, en otra ocasión hubiera estado mirando su cuerpo, haciendo zoom en ciertas áreas, pero por alguna razón decidió obviar eso y observar su rostro, el cual le parecía hermoso, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Fue haciéndole zoom a la foto hasta que los ojos del castaño cubrieron toda la pantalla.

No podía dejar de ver esos ojos tan azules como el mar, en el que no le importaría ahogarse, tan azules como el cielo, en el que se sentía al mirarlos. Sus dedos recorrieron la pantalla una y otra vez dibujando aquellos ojos que lo tenían hipnotizado y susurró en medio de un suspiro "Kurt".

Cerró la página y abrió un archivo en donde tenía acceso a la información de todos los estudiantes de su escuela y buscó al castaño, empezó a leer hasta llegar a la dirección, la memorizó y cerró computadora. Se puso la chaqueta oscura con la capucha, salió de la habitación y fue a buscar su moto, yéndose en ella hasta llegar a la ciudad. La estacionó y empezó a caminar recorriendo las calles en busca de la dirección memorizada, no fue difícil llegar, pero se sorprendió del lugar. Él sabía que Kurt no tenía muchos recursos económicos y que si estaba en la escuela privada era con una beca por su excelencia académica, pero no se imaginó que vivía en un pequeño barrio donde la pobreza era más que evidente, todas las paredes estaban llenas de grafitis, groserías, dibujos obscenos y demás. No habían casas, todos eran pequeños edificios de bloques, los cuales se veían viejos, sucios y no tenían ningún color más que el gris propio del cemento y lucía desgastado.

Empezó a buscar el número correspondiente al departamento de Kurt y de pronto lo vio sentado junto a la ventana leyendo un libro. Una luz tenue lo alumbraba, se veía tan concentrado en la lectura, tan tranquilo, tan hermoso que no pudo dejar de observarlo hasta que el castaño dejó el libro a un costado y cerró la ventana, entonces Blaine decidió irse.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente empezó a recorrer la casa que estaba en absoluto silencio, pasó por la habitación de Sebastian y lo vio eligiendo una corbata, con sus dedos sentía las diferentes texturas, calidad, tamaño y demás, hasta que escogió una que combinaba con su traje, lo cual lo sorprendió.<p>

- Perdí la vista, no mi sentido de la moda – dijo el castaño haciéndolo asustar. Con el tiempo aprendí a distinguir cada detalle, hasta los colores.

- Lo siento – dijo Blaine – es que me llamó mucho la atención que…

- Me gusta vestir elegante, siempre me gustó y eso no ha cambiado.

- Oh! entonces estás diciendo que la apariencia es importante.

- No Blaine, no importa cómo los demás me vean, lo que importa es cómo me veo a mí mismo, y no tiene nada que ver con lo físico.

- Pe… pero… ¿eso no tiene sentido? – dijo el moreno confundido.

- Claro que lo tiene, algún día, cuando tengas la madurez suficiente, lo entenderás.

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba aburrido, así que abrió su Facebook y empezó a ver todas las fotos que tenía ahí, cientos de fotos y la mayoría eran de él solo, fotos de su rostro en diferentes ángulos, fotos de sus ojos, sus labios, su sonrisa, fotos de su cuerpo, sus músculos. Revisó su biografía, la cual decía <em>"me interesan las mujeres hermosas y ardientes que pueda meter en mi cama" "detesto a la gente sin atractivo físico". <em>Luego de varios minutos empezó a llorar, eliminó la cuenta y aventó la computadora hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Al llegar la noche se subió en su moto y fue a buscar a Kurt, ya se había vuelto una costumbre ir cada noche a observarlo y sentía que en ese momento necesitaba verlo más que nunca.

Estaba parado contemplando la ventana, pero estaba cerrada, lo cual le pareció extraño, pensó que tal vez había ido muy temprano, así que le tocaría esperar, pero de pronto vio al castaño salir del edificio, usaba un jean oscuro con unos diseños, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta de jean que hacía juego con el pantalón y una pequeña bufanda. Se sorprendió porque nunca lo había visto con ropa tan sencilla, sin embargo lucía radiante como siempre. Lo siguió observando y se dio cuenta de que cargaba unos audífonos en la mano, se los colocó y se fue caminando con una gran sonrisa.

Blaine siempre tuvo el concepto de que mientras más dinero y lujos se tengan, más feliz se era, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así. Él lo tenía todo y sin embargo era sumamente infeliz, en cambio Kurt vivía en un lugar tan pobre, usaba ropa sencilla, seguramente carecía de muchas cosas y sin embargo se veía tan feliz, caminaba con seguridad irradiando luz y alegría.

Empezó a seguirlo hasta que entró a una tienda, el ojimiel lo observó a través del vidrio, el castaño saludó al cajero con una gran sonrisa, siempre amable y educado. Salió de la tienda con una caja de chocolates y un café pequeño. El moreno se escondió enseguida para no ser visto, esperó que Kurt avanzara para seguirlo de nuevo, pero esta vez por la cera del frente ya que quería observar su rostro, sus gestos, su sonrisa.

El castaño abrió la caja de chocolates e iba comiendo feliz, caminaba al ritmo de la música, dando pequeños saltitos, Blaine lo miraba maravillado y esperaba que Kurt nunca llegara a su destino, así podría seguir observándolo. De pronto el ojiazul empezó a cantar en voz alta y las personas se lo quedaron mirando, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se tapó la boca con una mano sintiéndose avergonzado y luego se empezó a reír. Blaine sonrió ante esto y le provocó una gran ternura. Continuó siguiéndolo hasta que regresó al departamento, pero nunca abrió la ventana, así que cansado de esperar, el ojimiel regresó a su casa.


	7. Cap 7: Grandes Cambios

*** _Moontsee VR_ **Muy acertados tus comentarios, como siempre. Gracias por seguir leyendo y asignándotelo tanto con este fic. Blaine está dando pequeños pasos con Kurt, porque lo que siente es totalmente nuevo y no sabe qué hacer exactamente. Besos :)

*** _robinnxc_** Blaine se va a dar cuenta que es capaz de hacer todo Kurt. Seguiré actualizando a diario ;)

*** _I'mSweetCaroline_** Blaine es muy lindo, sólo que él mismo no sabe todo lo bueno que tiene por dentro. Actualizaré a diario, falta poco para que termine. Besos :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 7<span>**

**"****Grandes Cambios"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Estaban sentados a la mesa Blaine y Sebastian conversando, Mary se acercó a servirles la comida y el ojimiel la tomó del brazo.

- Mary, por favor siéntate con nosotros – la mujer se sorprendió – sólo somos los tres aquí, podemos compartir estos momentos.

- Blaine, yo soy una sirvienta en esta casa.

- Esta casa es mía y yo decido, ¿cierto? Bien, decido que no quiero tener una sirvienta sino una amiga. Has hecho mucho por mí todos estos años, no tienes que hacerlo más.

- Gracias por eso, yo…

- No digas nada más, sólo siéntate con nosotros.

El almuerzo pasó entre una larga plática y risas. Blaine no se había sentido así en mucho tiempo, no había tenido a nadie con quien compartir esos momentos y ahora sentía que Mary y Sebastian eran su familia, esa familia que siempre quiso.

- Blaine, anoche llegaste tarde – dijo Sebastian – he notado que sales todas las noches, pero ayer te demoraste más que otras veces.

- Lo bueno de no tener padres es no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie Sebastian. Pero sí, he estado saliendo, estoy viendo a un chico.

- Eso es genial – dijo Mary.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar por qué a un chico?

- Claro que no, lo que te haga feliz es lo único que importa y veo un brillo particular en tus ojos desde hace unos días. Si un chico es quien hace latir tu corazón, me alegro mucho por ti.

- Gracias Mary! Pensé que tal vez me juzgarías.

- No Blaine, tal vez no soy de estas épocas modernas, pero sé reconocer las cosas importantes de la vida y la felicidad es una de ellas, el amor es otra – Blaine le sonrió y la mujer le acarició la mano.

- Pasando a otra cosa, Sebastian me he estado preguntando si hay algún tipo de operación que podrías hacerte para que recuperes la vista. Hay muchos médicos muy buenos y yo tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar cualquier cirugía.

- Wow! Eso es muy generoso de tu parte Blaine y te lo agradezco, pero la única forma en que podría recuperar la vista es con un milagro. Hey! Pero tranquilo, me quedé ciego a los 15, tengo 21, pronto cumpliré 22, ya me acostumbré.

- Tienes toda una vida por delante – dijo Mary en un suspiro triste.

- Soy feliz y eso es lo que importa – contestó el castaño con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Al llegar la noche Blaine volvió a salir para ver a Kurt, cuando llegó, el ojiazul salía del departamento con los audífonos puestos, como siempre lo empezó a seguir, lo vio comprar su caja de chocolates, el café pequeño y un sánduche, salió de la tienda y se disponía a comer cuando se topó con un hombre pobre sentado en el piso que estaba pidiendo caridad, Kurt se agachó y le dio el sánduche con el café y siguió de regreso a su departamento.<p>

Al llegar vio que la puerta estaba abierta – ¿Papá? ¿Papá dónde estás? ¿Papá? – gritaba el castaño y Blaine observaba extrañado – No puede ser! Otra vez no! – Kurt salió furioso y entró a un callejón que estaba junto a su edificio, subió unas escaleras metálicas viejas y empezó a gritar ¿papá?.

Blaine corrió para ver más de cerca lo que ocurría y escuchó la conversación.

- Dame el dinero ahora – decía un tipo con un arma en la mano.

- No lo tengo todavía – contestaba un hombre mayor – pero la próxima semana te lo daré.

- Papá por qué me haces esto – decía Kurt enojado.

- Lo siento mucho hijo, vete de aquí por favor.

- No me voy a ningún lado sin ti – contestó el castaño – John danos unos días para juntar tu dinero.

- Me van a pagar ahora o tu padre se muere.

Blaine estaba asustado, pero empezó a subir rápido por las escaleras que daban a la parte de atrás y poder así sorprender al sujeto que tenía el arma.

- John ya te dijo mi hijo que te vamos a pagar, pero no tenemos el dinero en este momento – danos hasta la próxima semana.

- Puedo darte una semana más viejo, pero con una condición, tu hijo viene conmigo, sabes, ha crecido y desde hace un tiempo que quiero quitarle la virginidad.

Blaine al escuchar esto sintió que la sangre le hervía, se subió por una reja y estaba listo para saltar sobre el atacante.

- Estás loco, yo no voy contigo a ninguna parte. Y no eras muy macho, siempre presumiendo de las mujeres con las que andas – dijo Kurt en tono desafiante.

- Mira Hummel, me da igual hombres o mujeres, sólo quiero alguien con quien pasar un buen rato y los vírgenes son siempre los mejores para eso.

- Me das asco – respondió Kurt con soberbia – Vámonos papá en este momento.

El hombre apuntó al padre del castaño y rastrilló el arma – me pagan en este momento, vienes conmigo o tu padre se muere, esas son las únicas opciones que tienen – En ese momento Blaine saltó sobre el hombre quitándole el arma y dándole unos golpes.

- Corre papá – gritó Kurt – pero otro sujeto apareció de pronto agarrando al ojiazul por los hombros y tirándolo por las escaleras. Blaine lo golpeó y bajó apresurado a ver a Kurt quien yacía inconsciente en el piso. Lo levantó con cuidado, lo sacó del callejón a toda prisa y lo recostó a la entrada de su departamento, empezó a revisar que no tuviese ninguna herida cuando escuchó un disparo y fue cuando recordó que el padre de Kurt se encontraba en el callejón todavía, así que corrió a verlo.

Al subir encontró al hombre mayor con el arma en la mano y el sujeto muerto a su lado – se quería llevar a mi hijo, dijo que se iba a llevar a mi hijo y que le iba a hacer cosas malas – decía asustado. Blaine con un movimiento rápido le quitó el arma – yo no quería matarlo, no quería, pero iba a dañar a mi hijo – sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su rostro reflejaba terror.

Otro sujeto apareció y al observar la escena se volvió loco, Blaine peleó con él, pero éste resultó rápido y logró soltarse – te juro Hummel que vas a pagar por esto, asesinaste a mi hermano y yo voy a asesinar a tu hijo – Se escucharon patrullas y el hombre salió corriendo.

- No, mi hijo no, mi hijo no. Él no merece toda esta porquería por mi culpa, mi hijo no – repetía el hombre mayor.

- Yo puedo ayudar – ofreció Blaine – déjeme llevarme a Kurt conmigo, yo lo voy a proteger.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? No voy a dejar que un extraño se lleve a mi hijo.

- No tiene otra opción señor, escuchó al sujeto, y tipos como ese no se detienen para cumplir sus amenazas. Si Kurt se va conmigo va a estar a salvo, usted puede visitarlo todas las veces que quiera. Sólo escúcheme.

El hombre asintió asustado y escuchó con atención todo lo que Blaine le dijo.

* * *

><p>El ojimiel estaba sentado en la sala junto con Mary – tranquilo, todo va a estar bien – decía la mujer.<p>

- No puedo evitar estar nervioso, esta es una situación difícil, no te das cuenta.

Sonó el timbre y Mary se levantó para abrir la puerta, Blaine la tomó de la mano – recuerda mi nombre es Devon, no me digas Blaine bajo ninguna circunstancia, soy Devon – la mujer asintió y fue a abrir la puerta.

- Buenas tardes! Soy Burt Hummel y él es mi hijo Kurt.

- Los estábamos esperando – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes – dijo Kurt entre dientes y entró a la casa.

- Dame tus cosas, yo las llevo – dijo Burt – Kurt lo miró enojado.

- No necesito que me ayudes con mis cosas. No puedo creer que me hayas traído a este lugar contra mi voluntad.

- Ya te dije que es por tu bien Kurt, sólo será un tiempo, en lo que las cosas se solucionan. No puedo exponerte con ese sujeto suelto por ahí.

- Y me dejas en casa de un completo desconocido, que podría ser un psicópata, un violador, un asesino en serie o quién sabe qué cosa. Oh sí, voy a estar muy seguro aquí.

- No le haga caso – dijo Burt a Mary – ve mucha televisión – la mujer asintió.

- Te dije que es el hijo de un amigo de la infancia, le pedí un lugar donde pudieras estar seguro y me ofreció esta casa. Es por tu bien Kurt, entiéndelo.

- Bien – dijo el castaño enojado – sólo hazme un favor, no me busques, no me llames, no te me acerques de ninguna forma. Me alejas de mi escuela, mis amigos, mi vida. Me arrancas todo lo que tenía y decidiste dejarme aquí abandonado, así que sólo desaparece.

- Kurt eso es muy cruel – dijo su padre – sólo lo hago porque me preocupo por ti.

El ojiazul le dio la espalda y se alejó varios pasos.

- Lamento haberlo arruinado nuevamente hijo.

- Dele tiempo, esto debe ser difícil para él – le dijo Mary a Burt – él se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- Te ayudo con tu equipaje – ofreció la mujer.

- No, gracias! Yo puedo llevarlo, no se moleste. Sólo dígame dónde me voy a quedar.

- Claro, sígueme.

Kurt agarró todas sus cosas y empezó a caminar y vio una sombra por las escaleras – ya estoy aquí en tu casa – gritó molesto – no sé cuáles son tus intenciones, pero te advierto que si tratas de acercarte a mí, te voy a electrocutar.

Blaine sólo observó en silencio.


	8. Cap 8: Kurt

*** ****_Gabriela Marin_** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyando todos mis fics. Besos. Love you

*** ****_Soledad Rodriguez_** Gracias a ti por el apoyo! Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto :)

*** ****_Karla Chria A_****_._** Genial! Muchas gracias! Aquí la nueva actualización :)

*** ****_Moontsee VR_** Blaine está empezando a cambiar, se está dando cuenta de cómo son en realidad las cosas y qué es lo importante en la vida. Sí, afortunadamente estuvo ahí para ayudar a los Hummel y definitivamente Kurt es muy noble, sólo está enojado y algo confundido. Gracias! Un mega abrazo \0/

*** ****_jeny_** Sí, ahora que Kurt está en casa de Blaine, van a pasar cosas interesantes :)

*** ****_StyxxandBethany_** Muchas gracias por empezar a leer el fic :) Sebastian se está convirtiendo en un gran apoyo para Blaine. Sí, debe darse prisa porque el tiempo sigue corriendo.

*** ****_brendaledesma33_** Kurt va muy concentrado con su música, por eso no se da cuenta jeje. Lamentablemente Burt está metido en cosas malas, ojalá aprenda la lección después del tremendo susto que pasó.

*** ****_Monse de CrissColfer_** Jejeje, de alguna forma se iba a dar ;) Muchas gracias! Al comienzo no será fácil, pero Blaine no dejará de intentar :) Aquí tienes la actualización. Besos y gracias! Un excelente día para ti también.

*******_ robinnxc_** Hacer que Kurt viva en su casa era lo mejor para poder protegerlo. Estoy feliz de que te guste tanto este fic. Ellos tendrán mucha química ;) Aquí la nueva actualización. Disfrútala! Lindo día :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 8<span>**

**"****Kurt"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Desde su llegada a esa casa, Kurt pasaba encerrado en su habitación, ya había transcurrido una semana y él no salía para nada, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, se sentía miserable.

Blaine entró al Facebook del castaño para ver si había publicado algo que le diera un indicio, pero no imaginó lo que leyó en su estado _"KURT ESTÁ EN EL INFIERNO"._

Empezó a pensar en alguna forma de hacerlo sentir mejor y decidió llevarle la comida, se puso un pasamontañas y en una bandeja colocó los platos, tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta decidió hablar…

- Kurt, te traje algo de comer.

- Llévaselo a quien le importe – contestó el castaño enojado.

Blaine puso la bandeja en el piso – dame la oportunidad de explicarte las cosas.

- No me interesa! – refutó.

- Vamos, sal un momento para que hablemos.

- No quiero!

Blaine rechinó los dientes y empezó a lanzar golpes al aire por la frustración – Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! – gritó.

- Vaya! El señor amabilidad! – dijo Kurt con ironía.

El ojimiel rodó los ojos, apretó los puños y se fue de ahí maldiciendo.

**:::::::::::**

Al día siguiente dejó una caja grande fuera de la habitación de Kurt, tocó la puerta y salió corriendo a esconderse para ver su reacción. Luego de varios minutos el castaño salió, se agachó para abrir la caja y sacó unas botas de marca, puso en blanco los ojos, las tiró dentro de la caja y cerró la puerta. Blaine no daba crédito a lo que había visto.

Un nuevo día, un nuevo regalo, al igual que las veces anteriores, dejó la bolsa en el piso, tocó la puerta y corrió a esconderse. Kurt salió, la abrió, sacó una caja y sus ojos casi se desorbitan al ver la gruesa y pesada cadena de oro puro con un dije de la letra K. Negó con la cabeza, tiró la cadena en la bolsa y cerró la puerta.

Blaine no podía sentirse más frustrado. Fue a buscar a Mary y le dio su tarjeta, anda a las tiendas más exclusivas por favor y trae las cosas más bonitas y caras que encuentres.

- Blaine, deja de hacerlo ¿no te has dado cuenta que a él no le interesan estas cosas? Estás acostumbrado a comprar a las personas y es más que obvio que Kurt no se vende.

- Yo no quiero comprar a Kurt! – dijo indignado.

- Al darle todos esos regalos es lo que estás tratando de hacer. Tal vez lo haces inconscientemente porque es a lo que estás acostumbrado, pero él no es como las otras personas de las que has estado rodeado. Sabes, hay otras formas de conquistar a alguien.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Depende de la persona realmente. Pero, tú debes saber lo que le gusta a Kurt, cómo es, las cosas que lo hacen feliz, sólo piensa Blaine, piensa, hazlo sentir que realmente te interesa – Blaine se quedó pensando en las palabras de Mary.

* * *

><p>El moreno tocó la puerta de la habitación del ojiazul, iba llevando un cartón lleno de las cajas de chocolates que le había visto comprar. Escuchó que hablaba por teléfono con alguien quejándose de lo mucho que odiaba estar ahí y cuánto extrañaba su vida. Blaine decidió abrir la puerta y entrar sin hacer ruido para dejarle los chocolates, así que se puso primero el pasamontañas y cuando estaba acomodando el cartón en el piso, Kurt lo vio y gritó – ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? – mientras le aventaba un zapato.<p>

- Oye, eso duele! – replicó Blaine.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cosa cubriéndote? – espetó el ojiazul.

- Por… porque no… no quería asustarte.

- Claro! Y poniéndote un pasamontañas no ibas a asustarme – dijo con ironía.

- Lo… lo lamento, só… sólo te quería dar e…estos chocolates que… que te traje – Blaine estaba enojado consigo mismo pues no entendía por qué estaba tan nervioso.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – inquirió el castaño.

- Sí, claro, lo que quieras – trató de sonar más tranquilo.

- ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Necesitas que te protejan.

- Puedo cuidarme solo, no necesito de ti ni de nadie. Ni siquiera me conoces.

- Mi papá y tu papá son amigos.

- Sí, sí, la historia de que son amigos de la infancia, no la creo realmente. Todo esto es muy raro – dijo Kurt mirando sospechosamente a Blaine.

- Tu papá está muerto de miedo de que algo te pase, él te ama mucho, más de lo que te imaginas y sólo quiere protegerte. No dejaba de repetirlo todo el tiempo.

- ¿De veras?

- Sí, es la verdad.

El ojiazul asintió con la cabeza – Gracias por los chocolates! – tomó el cartón y se lo llevó.

- De nada – dijo Blaine emocionado y salió de la habitación – Mary! Mary! – la mujer corrió a ver que le pasaba – Funcionó! Tu consejo funcionó! Aceptó los chocolates – la abrazó feliz.

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba encerrado en su habitación pensando en las pocas cosas que habló con el castaño y recordó lo que le había dicho acerca de las cartas, así que agarró varias hojas de papel y se sentó con la intención de escribir. Luego de pensar y meditar mucho, las primeras palabras surgieron:<p>

_"__Querido Kurt, hoy he decidido escribirte una carta, pero una carta real, a mano, de las que ya nadie escribe, lo cual es muy triste, pero sé que una persona tan extraordinaria como tú, sabrá apreciarla"…_

* * *

><p>Cada día Blaine entraba al Facebook de Kurt para revisar si hacía alguna actualización o ponía algo que lo ayudara a descubrir qué cosas le gustaban. Ese día, el castaño había subido unas fotos de unas flores y escribió un pequeño comentario acerca de lo mucho que le gustaban.<p>

**:::::::::**

- Entonces ¿vas a construir un invernadero? – preguntó Sebastian.

- Sí – dijo Blaine emocionado – a Kurt le gustan las flores y quiero darle algo con lo que se sienta a gusto en esta casa.

- ¿Y sabes cómo construirlo?

- No tengo idea, pero ya conseguí todo lo que necesito, hasta tengo las instrucciones para hacerlo yo mismo.

- En momentos como estos es cuando quisiera poder ver – dijo Sebastian con una gran risa – tú construyendo algo, eso es épico – rió.

Kurt entró a la sala y Blaine corrió a esconderse – no digas que estoy aquí.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro, ven.

- Gracias! Soy Kurt.

- Sebastian, mucho gusto.

- Igualmente. ¿Y todas estas herramientas que están aquí?

- Son de Devon, va a trabajar en un proyecto en la terraza.

Blaine observaba la escena asustado al no saber cuál sería la reacción del castaño.

- ¿Un proyecto?

- Sí, él va a construir un invernadero.

- ¿Un invernadero? – preguntó emocionado – Wow, eso es genial!

Blaine sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos de Kurt.

* * *

><p>Pasaron días enteros y Blaine estaba dedicado en cuerpo y alma en la construcción del lugar, al comienzo no entendía los planos, se golpeaba con el martillo cada cinco minutos, todo le quedaba chueco o se le caía, pero poco a poco y con paciencia las cosas fueron tomando forma.<p>

Kurt se asomaba de vez en cuando por la puerta de cristal que daba a la terraza y observaba a Blaine trabajar y no podía evitar sonreír.

* * *

><p>Caía la noche y Blaine estaba agotado luego de trabajar todo el día, sin embargo aún no tenía sueño, así que decidió ir a ver televisión un momento a la sala, se puso su chamarra con la capucha por si acaso se cruzaba con Kurt, ya que ahora éste solía deambular por la casa.<p>

Se acomodó en el sofá y encendió el televisor cuando escuchó una voz familiar…

- Hola!

- Kurt! – dijo nervioso el ojimiel.

- Me preguntaba cuándo vamos a conocernos realmente. Llevo un tiempo aquí y nunca hemos cruzado palabra, más que ese día en la habitación cuando me diste los chocolates. Y tampoco te he visto sin la capucha o el pasamontañas.

- Sí, sí, claro. Vamos a platicar y conocernos.

- ¿Ahora?

- No, no ahora – se tapó más con la capucha y se arrinconó en el sofá.

- Qué mal! – exclamó el castaño con desilusión - ¿Siempre has vivido aquí?

Blaine sabía que Kurt estaba buscando la forma de entablar una conversación y eso era una de las cosas que más deseaba, pero le aterraba que viera como lucía. Respiró profundamente y se aclaró la garganta – No, vivía en la ciudad, llevo aquí sólo unos meses.

- ¿Vivías solo?

- No, vivía con mi papá, pero es la clase de hombre que no pudo con esto que me pasa. Simplemente no lo soportó y me dejó aquí.

- Oh! No sé lo que te pasa, pero lamento que tu papá no te apoye – dijo Kurt honestamente – ¿Qué hay con tu mamá?

Blaine se quedó callado mirando hacia el piso.

- Mi mamá murió cuando era un niño, así que no tengo mamá, mi papá es un terrible padre, parece que tenemos algo en común – comentó el ojiazul esperado a que Blaine dijese algo, pero no fue así.

Luego de varios segundos en silencio, Kurt miró al televisor - ¿Por qué estás viendo un programa chino? ¿Hablas chino?

- Sí, muy fluido – dijo el ojimiel.

- ¿De veras? ¿Qué está diciendo ese chico?

- Dijo "buen provecho".

Kurt rió – eso no fue lo que dijo.

- Ah, ¿tú también hablas chino? – preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa.

- No me gusta andar por ahí presumiendo, pero sí.

Kurt se sentó en una esquina del sofá, mientras Blaine seguía en el rincón escondiéndose – ok, yo traduzco a la mamá y tú al hijo – dijo sonriendo.

- Ok – contestó Blaine emocionado – empecemos.

Estuvieron haciendo bromas sobre el diálogo que sostenían en el programa y ambos terminaron riendo como niños por las ocurrencias del otro. Kurt se levantó del sofá – fue un lindo momento Devon, gracias! No había reído en tiempo.

- Gracias a ti Kurt! Me gustó compartir algo de tiempo contigo. Eres muy divertido.

- Igual tú – dijo el castaño – Umm, me preguntaba, Sebastian es tutor, ¿verdad?

- Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Extrañas la escuela?

- Soy un nerd, la extraño demasiado. Amo estudiar.

- Yo tomo clases con él todos los días – dijo Blaine nervioso – si quieres estudiar conmigo, tú…

- Eso me encantaría – lo interrumpió - ¿mañana puedo empezar?

- Sí, claro – contestó nerviosamente.

- Genial! Entonces, buenas noches Devon. Nos vemos mañana – se dio la vuelta y empezó a salir de la sala.

- Kurt, espera – Blaine respiró varias veces con algo de dificultad, se puso de pie, las manos le temblaban, pero se armó de valor y sujetó la capucha.

El ojiazul se dio cuenta de lo que el chico iba a hacer y sonrió al pensar que finalmente lo conocería.

Blaine bajó la capucha mostrando su cabeza calva y todos los tatuajes y marcas que tenía y luego se dio la vuelta para que Kurt pudiera ver todas las cicatrices, llagas, cortadas y demás que surcaban su rostro.

El castaño al verlo perdió la sonrisa pero sin hacer ningún otro gesto.

- Es muy horrible, ¿cierto? Luzco espantoso – dijo con la voz temblorosa.

- No es así, he visto cosas horribles en verdad y tú no lo eres – le sonrió – nos vemos mañana.

Blaine sintió un gran alivio en su corazón, la opresión que tenía en el pecho de pronto se fue y sonrió emocionado. Sabía que Kurt era diferente, pero no había dejado de tener miedo de que se asustara, jamás se imaginó que no lo miraría con asco ni con desprecio y mucho menos que le diría esas palabras. Simplemente no cabía de la felicidad que estaba sintiendo y empezó a dar saltos por toda la sala.


	9. Cap 9: Compartiendo Nuestras Vidas

*** _Lety BL_** Gracias por apoyar!

*** _Ivii Colautti_** De nada Ivii! A ti por leerme :)

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Blaine es un amor, sólo que nunca se ha dado cuenta y Kurt, es un divino.

*** _Angiie Jimenez_** Finalmente Blaine está poniendo su corazón :')

*** _Esme Chavez_** Gracias a ti por leerme Esme ;)

*** _robinnxc_** De nada! A ti por seguir leyéndome. Comentarios como el tuyo me motivan a seguir escribiendo :) Kurt es un chico maravilloso con un corazón enorme y por eso ve más allá de las apariencias, más allá de lo físico. Aquí la actualización, que tengas lindo día!

*** _Moontsee VR_** Amo tus reviews definitivamente, siempre tan acertados y me hacen motivarme para escribir más :) Ellos se necesitan el uno al otro, porque Blaine tenía una vida muy vacía y Kurt una vida muy solitaria. Poco a poco se están dando cuenta y las cosas van a ir mejorando ;) Ten un hermoso día. Un mega abrazo.

***_ I'mSweetCaroline_** Muchas gracias! Aquí tienes la actualización que esperabas. Disfrútala :)

*** _brendaledesma33_** Ellos son el uno para el otro y ambos merecen ser felices :')

*** _jeny_** Blaine va cambiando poco a poco :") Ahora que Kurt está en su casa, lo va a cuidar. Siiii, conectaron en muchas formas :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 9<span>**

**"****Compartiendo Nuestras Vidas"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Luego de lo sucedido Blaine no durmió, se sentó durante horas a escribir para Kurt hasta que amaneció, cada vez era más fácil para él volcar sus sentimientos y lo que empezó como una carta llevaba ya muchas páginas, tantas que podría hacerse un libro con ellas.

Luego de bañarse y arreglarse corrió a la habitación de Sebastian y empezó a tocar la puerta con desesperación hasta que abrió.

- Hoy vamos a estudiar Seb, empezaremos las clases, pero no puede parecer que es el primer día, tiene que verse como si llevamos tiempo haciéndolo.

El castaño todavía estaba medio dormido y confundido - ¿De qué hablas?

- Quiero parecer muy inteligente – dijo Blaine nervioso – Kurt quiere clases también.

- Oh! Con razón! Ya me parecía raro que quisieras estudiar – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Oh! Cierra la boca Sebastian, no me jodas tan temprano – el chico más alto empezó a reír – Dime, ¿qué vamos a estudiar? ¿Con qué empezaremos?

- Tranquilo, déjame pensar, tiene que ser algo difícil y muy humillante, ya te avisaré.

- Oh no, no, no. Te dije que no me jodas. Ahora dime, tengo que saberlo con tiempo para poder prepararme, tengo que buscar las respuestas en internet.

- Eso se llama hacer trampa Blaine.

- Shh! Primero, no me llames Blaine, dime Devon. Segundo, no es hacer trampa, es tratar de impresionar al chico que me gusta luciendo como una víctima cercenada de una película de terror.

- ¿Cuándo vas a madurar? – dijo Sebastian con una pequeña risa – Mmm, ¿Matemáticas?

- Ni de broma.

- ¿Historia?

- Ni en tus sueños! Quiero algo que no sea aburrido ni cliché.

- El chico que trata de hacerse pasar por estudioso para impresionar a la persona que le gusta es totalmente cliché, por si no lo sabías.

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco - Tal vez poesía moderna, busqué sobre eso en internet.

- ¿Conoces algún poema o encontraste alguno que te gustara?

- Sí, uno que se llama "He soñado que soñaba"

- Muy buena elección! Me sorprendes la verdad.

- Te dije, debo parecer muy inteligente Seb.

- Que tengas suerte – dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Mary, Mary, ayúdame – dijo Blaine con algarabía – necesito sorprender a Kurt con algo, hoy vamos a estudiar juntos.

- Eso es genial! Me alegro por ti. Pero ¿cómo quieres sorprenderlo?

- No sé, regalándole algo tal vez, haciendo alguna cosa por él, es que no sé.

- Cálmate, nunca te vi tan nervioso. Kurt en verdad te gusta.

- Mucho Mary, no sólo me gusta, me hace sentir cosas que jamás había sentido antes.

- No necesitas hacer o comprar cosas, en este tiempo que lleva aquí me he dado cuenta la clase de chico que es. A él le gustará que seas atento y amable, no pide más.

- Oh sí y yo soy el rey de la amabilidad y las atenciones – dijo sarcásticamente poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Sólo tienes que ser tú mismo - dijo la mujer poniendo una mano en el hombro del ojimiel.

- ¿El confundido e inseguro que soy ahora o el idiota cretino que era antes?

- El hombre extraordinario que sé que eres – dijo Mary con una sonrisa y Blaine la observó atónito y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó el ojimiel.

- Seguro – contestó el castaño con emoción.

- No abras los ojos todavía, sólo dame la mano y sube con cuidado.

Ambos se dirigieron a la terraza, Kurt iba aferrado a la mano de Blaine, por alguna razón se sentía seguro y confiado a su lado.

- Llegamos, ahora abre los ojos despacio.

El ojiazul abrió los ojos y se quedó maravillado. Estaban en medio del invernadero, caminó y empezó a ver todas las flores, a sentir su aroma, las tocó sintiendo sus texturas – Esto es hermoso Devon! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- No fue fácil, pero le puse muchas ganas. Creo que es la mejor cosa que he hecho en mucho tiempo. ¿Puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de haberlo construido? Nunca había hecho algo por mí mismo en mi vida.

- Claro que puedes sentirte orgulloso! Esto es simplemente maravilloso y para ser lo primero que construyes, es más que perfecto, tienes arte. Yo estoy orgulloso de ti, te vi trabajando con mucha dedicación y el resultado es digno de admiración.

Blaine se sonrojó y sonrió – Wow, gracias! No sabes cuánto me alegra que te haya gustado.

Ambos se miraron y permanecieron en silencio, sólo conectados con la mirada. De pronto Kurt sintió como sus mejillas ardían y miró hacia otro lado ruborizado - ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

- Creo que es un buen lugar para estudiar. Hoy veremos poesía moderna y me pareció propicio.

- Me gusta la idea – sonrió ampliamente - ¿Sobre qué leeremos?

Blaine lo llevó al lugar donde iban a sentarse y le mostró las hojas con la poesía. Kurt tomó uno de los papeles – "He soñado que soñaba", me encanta este poema, es de mis favoritos de hecho.

El moreno miró al cielo con frustración – mátame.

- ¿Disculpa, qué? – dijo Kurt confundido.

- Oh no, nada, me alegra que te guste el poema – sonrió nerviosamente – de seguro vas a decir cosas muy brillantes al analizarlo.

Se escuchó un ruido – hey! Ciego subiendo – gritó Sebastian – se escucharon varios ruidos – Ouch, ciego tropezándose – ambos voltearon.

- Espérame aquí, voy a ver qué sucedió – dijo Blaine y Kurt asintió - ¿Estás bien Seb?

- Sí, todo bien, sólo me rompí una pierna – dijo en broma.

- Gracias Mary por traerlo hasta aquí – la mujer sonrió – Seb, estoy frito, Kurt conoce el poema, no sólo eso, es de sus favoritos.

El castaño rió - oh Dios, ya quiero empezar esta clase, va a ser tan divertido.

**::::::::**

Kurt ya estaba sentado esperando a Blaine, cuando el ojimiel se sentó frente a él se volvieron a conectar con la mirada. Kurt respiró profundo - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes de empezar con la clase?

- Seguro, lo que quieras – contestó Blaine con una sonrisa cálida.

- ¿Por qué hiciste este invernadero? ¿Te gusta la jardinería?

- No sé nada de jardinería, sólo he seguido mis instintos y buscado algo de información en internet. De hecho, mi papá me dejó en esta casa para que nadie me viera, no quería incomodar a las personas con mi horrible apariencia y como una metáfora, quise tomar lo feo y vergonzoso y convertirlo en algo lindo.

Kurt lo miró y sonrió con ternura – no eres horrible, además no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, si esto es una metáfora de cómo eres, entonces eres una persona bellísima.

Blaine suspiró y sintió que su corazón latía muy rápido, jamás había sentido algo así en toda su vida, tenía una sensación increíble recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y no podía dejar de sonreír.

- Sebastian necesita que le ayude con algo – dijo Mary casi arrastrando al chico para poderlos dejar solos – ya regresamos. Ambos los miraron y asintieron, por un instante se habían olvidado que estaban acompañados.

- Lean el poema – dijo Sebastian – enseguida volvemos y vamos a hablar sobre eso – Salió del lugar junto con Mary.

- Empieza tú – dijo Kurt.

- ¿Con qué? – preguntó Blaine todavía anonadado por las palabras del castaño y su presencia.

- El poema – indicó el ojiazul – vamos a leer, empieza tú.

- Oh sí! El poema – respiró profundo y trató de relajarse.

_**Blaine:**_

_He soñado que soñaba _

_Porque no sueño contigo _

_Te sueño tanto de día _

_Que de noche estoy rendido _

_**Kurt:**_

_He soñado que soñaba _

_Con tu amor cada mañana _

_Y que contigo vivía _

_Como un príncipe y su hada _

_**Blaine:**_

_He soñado que soñaba _

_Entre las nubes volar _

_Y que había un paraíso _

_Donde yo te iba a adorar _

_**Kurt:**_

_He soñado que soñaba _

_Que tú vivías por mí _

_Y que mi amor encendía _

_En ti, el ansia de vivir _

_**Blaine:**_

_He soñado que soñaba _

_Que paseaba contigo _

_Siempre juntos de la mano _

_Felices y muy unidos _

_**Kurt:**_

_He soñado que soñaba _

_Que los campos florecían _

_Cuando nuestro amor llegaba _

_Y la tierra lo absorbía _

_**Blaine:**_

_He soñado que soñaba _

_Que te entregabas a mí _

_Y que yo era en este mundo _

_El más rico y más feliz _

_**Los dos:**_

_He soñado que soñaba _

_Que el tiempo se detenía _

_Y vivía nuestro amor _

_Sin descanso día a día _

_He soñado que soñaba _

_Que la vida sueño es _

_He soñado que soñaba _

_Que siempre te adoraré_

_._

El tiempo se detuvo, sólo existían ellos dos, la conexión de sus almas a través de sus miradas fundidas la una en la otra, de sus respiraciones entre cortadas, de sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo.

Y así pasaron los días y estos se fueron transformando en semanas en las que pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, hablando de todo y de nada, estudiando, jugando, inventando cualquier cosa que se les ocurría para distraerse. No importaba lo que hicieran realmente, sólo querían pasar juntos todo el tiempo posible porque se sentían identificados, porque se hacían reír el uno al otro, porque en cada momento que compartían se olvidaban de todo lo que los aquejaba y nada importaba más que hacer feliz al otro.


	10. Cap 10: Sentimientos

*** _Gabriela Marin_** Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando cada uno de mis fics. Besos.

*** _jeny_** Gracias por el apoyo! Aquí la actualización ;) Y sí, hay mucho amor en el aire :)

*** _Angiie__ Jimenez_** Me alegra que te guste! A veces necesitamos tocar fondo para darnos cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo mal, y ese fue el caso de Blaine.

***** **_robinnxc_**Todos queremos Kurts y Blaines jejeje. Me alegra mucho que te hayas enganchado tanto con este fic, falta poco para que termine. Muchas gracias! Igual para ti un excelente día :)

*** _Moontsee VR_** Sebastian es lo máximo, siempre anda de buenas y haciendo bromas. Blaine cada día volviéndose alguien mejor y la conexión entre él y Kurt cada vez es mayor :') De verdad muchas gracias! Me motivas siempre para seguir dando lo mejor de mí al escribir. Ten un maravilloso día. Besos.

*** _Brendaledesma33_** Y lo que seguirá haciendo con tal de que sea feliz :")

*** _Karla Hummel-Kiryuu_** Muchísimas gracias Karla! Me alientas a seguir escribiendo, me hace muy feliz que ames el fic. No, en esta historia no hay klex, pero en otras que tengo si hay ;) Actualizo a diario :) Voy a checar tus fics ;) Besos

*** _Lety BL_ **Gracias por el review y por el apoyo a mis fics :) Me alegra que te guste tanto. Linda tarde, un mega abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 10<span>**

**"Sentimientos"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y habían aparecido ya varias flores en el tatuaje de Blaine, él sabía que no faltaba mucho antes de que se cumpliera el año y se quedase así para siempre si no lograba conquistar a Kurt.

Subió a su moto y fue en busca de Santana, al encontrarla se le acercó sigiloso.

- Tienes que ayudarme, necesito más tiempo – suplicó.

- La magia no va a retroceder, no cambia ni se altera.

- Tengo a alguien y sé que se puede enamorar de mí, pero en verdad necesito más tiempo.

- Lo siento, pero no voy a hacer nada por ti – lo miró fríamente.

- Ok Santana, ya sé que te molesté, fui un idiota contigo, hice todo mal y estoy arrepentido. Estoy aquí suplicándote que me ayudes.

- No, no lo haré, ya te lo dije. No puedo cambiar el hechizo, además, tú sigues pensando sólo en ti.

- Maldita sea! – gritó dándole una patada a la pared – eso no es cierto, hay otras personas que me importan, está Kurt, quien no merece la vida complicada que tiene por culpa de su padre, también está Mary que no ha visto a sus hijos en más de 5 años y eso es injusto porque se esfuerza mucho para poder tenerlos con ella y está Sebastian, tan sólo tiene 21 años y está ciego desde los 15.

- ¿Realmente te interesan? – preguntó mirándolo directo a los ojos.

- Sí, mucho. Voy a seguir intentándolo, pero te pido por favor, ayúdalos, devuélvele la vista a Sebastian y permite que Mary pueda traer a sus hijos.

- ¿Qué hay de Kurt?

- Si puedes hacer que su padre deje de meterse en cosas indebidas, sería perfecto, pero de él específicamente me encargo yo, quiero darle la vida que se merece.

- Bien, los ayudaré, siempre y cuando tengas éxito. Si logras romper el hechizo, yo haré lo que deba hacer para ayudarlos.

Blaine asintió y sonrió ligeramente – gracias Santana.

La chica se dio la media vuelta y se empezó a alejar de él, de pronto se volteó y lo miró – Hey! Blaine! Una cosa más… suerte!

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba en su cama acostado leyendo cuando Blaine tocó la puerta – pasa – dijo sin dejar de leer.<p>

- Hola! Te conseguí los CDs que querías.

- Oh! Gracias Devon! No tenías que hacer eso.

Blaine se acercó para dejarlos en la mesa donde estaba la computadora de Kurt y vio que tenía un chat abierto y había escrito "extraño mi vida", sintió una opresión en el pecho y respiró pesadamente.

Kurt se dio cuenta y se levantó corriendo a minimizar la ventana y estaba abierta la página de la escuela con la foto donde aparecía él con Blaine en la fiesta por el triunfo de las elecciones. Se puso rojo y la minimizó rápido.

- Ah… e… él y yo estábamos en la misma escuela, yo… sólo estaba viendo las fotos… recordando un poco, ya sabes.

Blaine sonrió ligeramente y hubo un brillo en sus ojos – ¿él era algo para ti? – preguntó ansioso por la respuesta.

- Ah, un compañero nada más – dijo Kurt – de hecho, era un total cretino.

La sonrisa de Blaine desapareció de inmediato – qué mal – dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

- Sí, era todo un cretino, pero a mí me fascinaba.

Blaine abrió los ojos con sorpresa - ¿te fascinaba?

Kurt se puso de todos los colores y miró hacia otro lado – ¿sabes? De algún modo tú me lo recuerdas, no que seas un cretino, porque eres muy dulce y divertido y tienes unos ojos tan hermosos y eso es todo un enigma para mí, porque estoy casi seguro que tus ojos se parecen mucho a los suyos.

- ¿Y qué pasó con él? – preguntó Blaine nervioso y alejándose lo más posible de Kurt.

- Sólo desapareció, todos dijeron que lo internaron para rehabilitación. Pero quién sabe. Sería una pena que realmente fuera un adicto, sé que en el fondo era un buen chico.

- ¿Y te gustaba?

Kurt lo miró y se sonrojó – honestamente, sí, me gustaba mucho. La última vez que lo vi fue en la fiesta donde nos tomaron esa foto, de hecho, fue la última vez que alguien supo algo de él. Estuvimos platicando un rato y yo podría jurar que… nada, olvídalo, eso es tan absurdo.

- ¿Qué cosa? Vamos Kurt, cuéntame, ¿qué podrías jurar que resulta absurdo?

- Ok, te voy a contar, su nombre es Blaine, era el chico más popular de la escuela y tenía una novia, que por supuesto era popular también, y ahí es donde viene lo absurdo, porque él un chico popular y hétero, ¿cómo se iba a fijar en mí? Pero esa noche sentí que le gustaba, tal vez fue la forma en que me miraba o como colocó la rosa en la solapa de mi traje, o la corriente que sentí cuando puso su mano en mi cintura. Ya sé, es una locura, pero realmente sentí que yo le gustaba.

- Tal vez era así Kurt.

¿Cómo crees? Él era hétero, tenía una novia. ¿Qué parte de eso no entendiste?

- Bueno, tal vez la novia sólo era una tapadera porque no quería que nadie sepa lo que en verdad era – dijo Blaine titubeando.

- ¿Estás insinuando que podía ser gay, pero se hacía pasar por hétero? ¿Por qué haría algo así? Oh! – suspiró – la sociedad, el qué dirán. Alguien como él no podía ser gay delante de todos supongo, nunca había pensado en eso.

- Tal vez estaba confundido, a veces pasa y cuando llega la persona correcta es cuando te das cuenta de cómo son las cosas en realidad – mencionó el ojimiel para tratar de salvar la situación.

- Mmm, he escuchado de eso, personas que no estaban definidas o que creían estar definidas hasta que encuentran a su alma gemela y resulta que es alguien del mismo género. Como sea, yo no juzgaría eso, creo que cada quien tiene derecho de elegir y ser feliz.

Blaine respiró aliviado con la lógica del castaño.

- En todo caso, aunque Blaine fuese hétero, gay, bi, o lo que sea, igual no se hubiese fijado en mí, porque él era el señor popularidad y yo no soy nadie. No me interesa la popularidad, creo que es muy superflua, me conformo con ser yo mismo y vivir cada día lo más feliz posible.

- Y por eso me gustas – dijo el ojimiel y luego se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

Kurt se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

- ¿Y él, todavía te gusta?

- Sí, tal vez, no lo sé. Había algo acerca de Blaine, yo sabía que debajo de todas esas máscaras había alguien diferente, un chico bueno y decente, alguien que valía la pena.

Blaine tenía un nudo en la garganta, jamás alguien había hablado así sobre él y que fuera precisamente Kurt, lo llenaba de una mezcla de sentimientos - ¿Y cómo lo sabías?

- Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma y sus ojos me decían eso – suspiró - En fin, no tiene caso pensar en algo que nunca pudo ni va a ser, mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

El ojimiel se acercó a Kurt quedando a escasos centímetros ¿Quisieras salir conmigo? – preguntó con cierto temor.

- Claro que sí – le respondió el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Iban caminando por las calles solitarias en un cómodo silencio hasta que Kurt se animó a hablar…<p>

- Por lo general, si salgo a esta hora es para buscar a mi papá y siempre llevo gas pimienta para tratar de no asustarme.

- Bueno, esta noche puedes estar tranquilo Kurt porque vas acompañado de alguien que asusta – ambos rieron.

- ¿A dónde vamos Devon?

- Ya lo verás, te va a gustar, sólo confía en mí – siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un muro alto y había un soporte de cemento apoyado en este.

- ¿Sabes escalar? – preguntó el chico tatuado.

- ¿Escalar qué cosa? Ese soporte. Debes estar bromeando definitivamente.

- No, esa es la única forma de cruzar hacia el otro lado. Pero si no puedes hacerlo, yo no tengo problema en llevarte en mi espalda – dijo Blaine sonriendo tímidamente.

- ¿Ir en tu espalda? – inquirió con seriedad el ojiazul.

Blaine asintió con miedo de haberlo hecho enojar – no hay otra forma de entrar.

Kurt lo miró fijamente – no sé si puedas, soy más alto que tú – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

El ojimiel sonrió ampliamente sólo unos cuantos centímetros, pero nos acomodamos – le guiñó el ojo.

- Ok Devon, pero no me dejes caer, confío en ti.

- No te dejaré caer nunca, lo prometo – se agachó un poco para que Kurt se subiese a su espalda. Blaine lo tomó de la mano e hizo que lo abrazase fuerte del pecho y los hombros – Ahora cruza tus piernas hacia delante o fíjalas con fuerza a mis costados. Cuando te sientas seguro, sólo avísame.

El castaño se acomodó lo mejor posible aferrándose al cuerpo de Blaine – estoy listo – dijo nerviosamente. El ojimiel se enderezó y empezó a escalar el soporte, la mezcla entre la felicidad que estaba sintiendo junto con la adrenalina, lo hacían sentir invencible y logró trepar hasta llegar a la cima del muro con gran rapidez y agilidad, como si Kurt no pesara nada – "Bien, aquí estamos" – Kurt se bajó y observó lo que había frente a ellos.

- ¿El zoológico? ¿en la noche? – preguntó el ojiazul intrigado.

- Te va a gustar, lo prometo.

- ¿Cómo vamos a bajar Devon?

- Saltando, claro.

- Oh no, no. Esto está demasiado alto, me voy a romper algo.

Blaine saltó y Kurt gritó del susto.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, tranquilo, salta. Yo te atrapo. Dijiste que confiabas en mí.

El castaño sentía la mezcla entre miedo y adrenalina, confiaba en Blaine, así que decidió lanzarse y el ojimiel lo atrapó en el aire – ambos se miraron emocionados.

Corrieron hacia la puerta principal - Shh – Blaine se llevó el dedo a los labios y se agachó, el ojiazul hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿Escuchas eso Kurt? El agua corriendo, los animales nocturnos haciendo ruidos raros, una pareja en algún lugar abrazada diciéndose te amo.

El castaño lo miró a los ojos y suspiró - ¿Escuchas eso Devon? Escucha con atención.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Es el sonido de mi estómago rugiendo por el hambre que tengo – ambos empezaron a reír como niños.

Blaine lo tomó de la mano, ven sígueme – corrieron hasta llegar a un costado del edificio y entraron por una ventana abierta.

- ¿Cómo sabías lo de la ventana? – preguntó Kurt.

- Bueno, la dejan así siempre. Antes solía escabullirme y entrar a ver algo y es eso lo que te quiero mostrar.

Llegaron a un área donde habían asientos y un proyector – no puedo creer que aquí siga – dijo el ojimiel – siéntate por favor – se dirigió al proyector y lo encendió, luego regresó a donde estaba Kurt y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Mi papá me trajo aquí cuando tenía 5 años, fue por mí a la salida del Kinder, me compró todos los dulces y juguetes que quise, pasamos juntos todo el día y llegada la noche, me dijo que mi mamá se había ido, nos había abandonado y desde esa época nunca más la volví a ver.

Kurt miró a Blaine sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, quiso consolarlo de algún modo, pero no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

- Esa noche me escapé de la casa y regresé aquí y vi este pequeño documental sobre una mamá elefante cuyos dos bebés mueren al extraviarse porque estaban jugando. Ella los extraña tanto que al año siguiente regresa al lugar a buscarlos y encuentra los huesos de sus bebés y los entierra – el documental era proyectado en la pantalla y Kurt no podía dejar de mirar las imágenes con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras Blaine relataba lo sucedido.

- ¿Imaginas tanto amor? – preguntó el ojimiel.

- No – contestó con la voz cortada.

- Esa mamá elefante amó a sus hijos más de lo que mi mamá me amó a mí – lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Blaine – respiró profundo – ¿sabes? Jamás le había contado esto a nadie ni había traído a nadie aquí. Este es mi lugar especial.

Kurt movió su mano despacio y la puso sobre la de Blaine, la apretó y empezó a acariciarla con su dedo. Ambos permanecieron en total silencio compartiendo ese momento.


	11. Cap 11: Sentimientos - Parte 2

*** _jeny_ **Gracias! Sí, Blaine está mostrando sentimientos ahora. Besos

*** _Angiie Jimenez_ **Me haces feliz con tu comentario!

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Hay mucho amor entre ellos :)

*** _Zoe Ayelen_ **Blaine está mostrando su corazón ahora, Kurt lo ha ayudado a sacar lo mejor de sí. Gracias por leer! Aquí la actualización ;)

*** _Michi Snow_ **Me alegra saberlo. Viene más amor :)

*** _brendaledesma33_ **son el uno para el otro definitivamente *-*

*** _Moontsee VR_ **Blaine ha pasado por cosas difíciles, es parte de lo que lo hacen ser como es, todo es una fachada con la cual estaba olvidando quien es realmente, pero Kurt llegó para sacar todo lo bueno que tiene escondido. Blaine está dispuesto a hacer feliz a Kurt y quiere disfrutar con él la vida. Besos y un mega abrazo

*** _robinnxc_ **Pronto, ya estamos en la recta final de este fic. Aquí tienes la nueva actualización ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 11<span>**

**"****Sentimientos" Parte 2**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Blaine estaba sentado en la banca de la terraza, contemplaba el paisaje cuando sintió un movimiento en el brazo y al mirarlo, vio que otra rosa había aparecido, sólo faltaba una más para que se cumpliera el año y el plazo terminara. Trató de pensar en cómo serían las cosas si Kurt no se enamoraba de él, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado quería romper el hechizo, pero ya no tanto por como lucía, sino porque sólo de esa forma Santana ayudaría a Mary y Sebastian. Por otro lado lo que quería era estar siempre con Kurt, no importaba el tiempo que le tomase conquistarlo, había llegado a un punto que no imaginaba su vida sin él.

- Hola!

- Kurt! Hola!

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – preguntó intrigado el ojiazul.

- Me gusta venir a este lugar a pensar, es muy tranquilo y la vista es hermosa.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza - ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

- Seguro – se movió un poco para dejarle espacio y el castaño se sentó a su lado.

Estuvieron conversando toda la noche sobre diferentes cosas, de pronto Kurt subió las piernas a la banca y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine – siento como si te conociera de toda la vida, como si nos complementáramos – el ojimiel sólo suspiró y esbozó una gran sonrisa, se quedaron en silencio observando las estrellas hasta llegar el alba.

- Ya está amaneciendo – susurró Kurt mientras bostezaba – esto es tan hermoso – dijo contemplando el horizonte con su mezcla de colores. Empezó a acostarse en la banca y acomodó su cabeza en las piernas de Blaine.

El ojimiel sintió su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, con nerviosismo puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kurt y esperó por su reacción, como el castaño no dio ningún indicio de que le molestara el toque, presionó su mano con firmeza y con la otra le empezó a acariciar el cabello.

Kurt sonrió y puso su mano en la rodilla del ojimiel y empezó a trazar pequeños círculos delicadamente con sus dedos. Blaine suspiró disfrutando de ese momento tan maravilloso, que podía ser sencillo, pero era totalmente íntimo y que lo hacía sentir en las nubes. Nunca había compartido un momento como ese con nadie, jamás llegó a exponerse de esa manera, nunca se mostró vulnerable, pero con Kurt era diferente, con él sentía que podía desnudar su alma y seguir siendo fuerte.

De pronto sintió que los dedos del ojiazul dejaron de moverse y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para ver que se había quedado dormido – Kurt, estoy enamorado de ti – susurró.

Esperó un poco más para que no se fuera a despertar por el movimiento y luego se levantó despacio, tomó a Kurt entre sus brazos con cuidado y lo llevó hasta su habitación, lo acomodó en la cama y lo tapó. Se quedó de rodillas a su lado contemplándolo – eres tan hermoso, te amo Kurt, realmente te amo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El castaño tenía la costumbre de dejar siempre la computadora encendida y con la tapa abierta, Blaine se encontraba en la habitación del castaño porque le había ido llevando un libro. De pronto entró un mensaje del chat y sintió curiosidad, aunque sabía que estaba mal, lo leyó y sintió que su corazón se paralizaba en ese momento. Salió rápido de la habitación, pero las palabras se repetían en su cabeza "falta muy poco para el viaje a París, ¿todavía quieres ir?"

**:::::::**

- Debería dejar que Kurt se vaya a su viaje, en París estará a salvo – dijo Blaine a Sebastian y Mary.

- Kurt ha querido hacer ese viaje desde hace mucho tiempo – comentó Sebastian.

- Aunque cada día le gustas más y más, eso es obvio – continuó Mary.

- Pero no siente lo mismo que yo – dijo Blaine con tristeza – me he esforzado tanto por hacerlo sentir a gusto, sin embargo aún habla con su amiga sobre escapar de aquí, lo he leído en sus chats.

- Primero, no está bien que andes leyendo sus mensajes, se supone que son privados. Segundo, no desistas Blaine, aunque Kurt se vaya a ese viaje, todavía tienes posibilidades con él. Estoy ciego, pero no tonto, y es evidente que él siente algo por ti.

- Trata de entenderlo – dijo Mary – toda esta situación no ha sido fácil para él. Si bien es cierto que se lleva muy bien contigo y se divierten y todo lo demás, sigue estando encerrado en esta casa, lejos de todo y de la vida que tenía.

- Ha sido por su bien, todavía no han capturado al tipo que amenazó con hacerle daño.

- Eso lo entiendo Blaine, pero trata de ponerte en sus zapatos. ¿Cómo te sentirías si estuvieras en su lugar? - instó la mujer para hacerlo reflexionar.

- Llévalo a algún lugar apartado – interrumpió Sebastian – algún lugar especial donde puedan compartir sólo los dos sin que nadie los interrumpa y donde se sienta libre. De seguro tu padre tiene cientos de casas en todo el país, debe haber alguna en particular que sirva para eso.

- Aunque no lo creas Seb, mi padre no es de comprar propiedades, sólo tiene una casa en el lago.

- Agghh! – dijo el castaño haciendo una mueca – yo soy el ciego pero tú eres el que no ve. Llévalo a esa casa y compartan un momento romántico y especial… No es posible que haya que decirte todo lo que tienes que hacer.

- Esto es tan nuevo para mí, nunca me he interesado en alguien realmente, así que nunca he tenido detalles ni he hecho cosas especiales. Todo siempre fue regalos costosos y con eso bastaba – se defendió Blaine.

- Pero ahora todo es diferente – comentó Mary con una sonrisa – llévalo, le va a encantar y estoy segura de que las cosas se van a dar. Ustedes necesitan ese tiempo a solas.

Blaine decidió tomar el consejo que le dieron y fue a buscar a Kurt y le preguntó si quería ir a la casa del lago a pasar el fin de semana y el castaño aceptó feliz y sin dudarlo, lo que llenó de emoción al ojimiel.


	12. Cap 12: La Casa del Lago

*** _Lety BL_ **Blaine está aprendiendo a dejar fluir sus sentimientos y poner su corazón. Gracias por seguir apoyando!

*** _Angiie Jimenez_ **Gracias! Me alegra que te guste tanto.

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Besos y gracias por apoyar cada fic.

*** _jeny_ **Qué lindo leer que esta historia te robó el corazón :') Blaine por fin aceptó lo que siente por Kurt :)

*** _Guest_ **Qué bueno que te guste esta historia :) Kurt siente algo fuerte por Blaine definitivamente. Gracias!

*** _robinnxc_ **Las cosas se están dando, pero aún tienen otros obstáculos que superar. Mary y Seb merecen cosas buenas en sus vidas definitivamente.

*** _Moontsee VR_ **A veces eso ocurre, nos cegamos a lo que tenemos en frente por diferentes razones y necesitamos algo o alguien que nos ayude a abrir los ojos. Blaine cada vez está más convencido de que Kurt es el amor de su vida y con él ha descubierto muchas cosas importantes. Besos y un mega abrazo. Gracias por todos tus reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 12<span>**

**"La Casa del Lago"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se dirigían a la casa del lago, Blaine y Kurt iban en el asiento de atrás mientras el chofer conducía. El ojimiel se había quedado dormido y el castaño iba admirando el paisaje. Luego de un rato, Blaine se despertó, pero no dijo nada ni se movió para poder contemplar a Kurt. Lo miraba y pensaba en lo hermoso y perfecto que era y todo lo que sentía por él. Planeaba pasar un fin de semana romántico y especial con él.

De pronto sonó el celular del castaño, lo cogió y vio que era un mensaje de su padre, como estaba sentado lo suficientemente cerca de Blaine, éste pudo leerlo también **_"Kurt, arrestaron a toda la banda de criminales, estás a salvo, puedes regresar a casa"_**

Blaine sintió un nudo en la garganta y de inmediato cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir todavía. Kurt volteó a mirarlo y regresó la mirada al teléfono y volvió a leer, pensó durante unos segundos y eliminó el mensaje. El ojimiel no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que Kurt se quería quedar con él.

**::::::::**

Luego de un largo viaje llegaron a la casa del lago, se bajaron del auto y Kurt se quedó fascinado con el lugar, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Todo el lugar estaba rodeado de naturaleza, se podía escuchar a los pájaros cantando, la casa era de ensueño y el lago parecía no tener fin.

Entraron a la casa pero no se detuvieron, cruzaron directo hacia la parte de atrás que daba al lago y Kurt no dejaba de observar todo con un brillo especial en los ojos y sosteniendo una enorme sonrisa.

- Debió haber sido maravilloso venir aquí de niño – dijo en un suspiro.

- De hecho, nunca pasamos aquí más de 45 minutos cuando veníamos, ya que la señal no entraba al celular de mi papá y eso era lo máximo que él podía soportar estar incomunicado con sus socios. Pero esos 45 minutos valían la pena completamente, este lago es de los mejores recuerdos de mi infancia. Aunque como te darás cuenta, para mi padre su prioridad siempre ha sido su trabajo – hizo un gesto de tristeza.

- Luego de que mi mamá murió, mi padre enloqueció por un tiempo – dijo el ojiazul – luego volvió a sus cabales y me convertí en su prioridad hasta que las cosas empezaron a ir mal en el taller y él simplemente se olvidó de mí en cierta forma. Se dedicó a las apuestas para tratar de ganar más dinero, ya que las deudas eran mayores a los ingresos que tenía, tuvo que vender la casa y nos mudamos a ese pequeño barrio. Las cosas no salieron como él esperaba con eso de las apuestas y empezó a meterse en problemas con la gente a la que le debía porque no tenía cómo pagarles.

- Wow! Debió ser muy difícil todo eso – exclamó Blaine.

- Lo fue y lo sigue siendo. ¿Sabes? Antes extrañaba a mi papá, después de todo es la única familia que tengo, pero ahora que he pasado estos meses lejos de él y de los problemas y angustias que me provocaba, me siento tranquilo. No quiero que suene feo ni que pienses que soy egoísta ni nada parecido, amo a mi padre, pero no puedo ni quiero regresar con él, necesito paz. Cuando pasaba cada segundo de mi vida detrás suyo para que no se metiera en problemas o tratando de sacarlo de ellos, sentía que moría por dentro y que me estaba perdiendo a mí mismo. En cierto modo creo que ser prisionero en tu casa, me liberó.

Blaine le sonrió - ¿eso es un "gracias"?

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa – vamos al lago.

- Seguro – contestó el ojimiel y dejó que el castaño avanzara, tomó su bolso y sacó un rollo grande con todas las hojas donde estaba plasmado todo lo que le había escrito a Kurt y pensaba entregárselas, sentía que era el momento de arriesgarse, exponer su corazón y mostrar sus sentimientos.

**:::::::**

A lo largo de todo el lago había un bordillo por el cual Kurt iba caminando, mientras Blaine iba a su lado pero por el camino. No era fácil mantener el equilibrio ya que ese bordillo era muy fino, así que el ojimiel le ofreció su mano y Kurt la aceptó para apoyarse y siguieron avanzando tomados de la mano, conversando y riendo.

Llevaban un buen tiempo caminando ya cuando Blaine respiró profundo y se armó de valor…

- Kurt, tengo algo para ti.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Una carta – el ojimiel le mostró el gran rollo de hojas que había llevado escondido en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, Kurt sonrió y trató de cogerla y empezaron a jugar a ver si podía quitársela, de pronto perdió el equilibrio y se resbaló, pero Blaine fue rápido y lo atrapó antes de que se estrellara y lo fue recostando con cuidado en el piso. Se miraron y Blaine se colocó despacio sobre Kurt, ambos respiraban con dificultad.

Blaine fue acercando sus labios a los del ojiazul y él cerró los ojos y se aferró a aquellos brazos que lo sostenían. Cuando sus labios estaban empezando a rozarse un celular sonó.

- Lo siento, tengo que contestar, ese es el tono de mi papá y él no me llama a menos que pase algo grave.

Blaine se quitó de encima y Kurt se sentó y contestó la llamada, su rostro se fue poniendo cada vez más pálido – sí, entiendo, gracias – colgó y luego miró a Blaine con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – mi papá está en el hospital, tuvo un infarto.

El ojimiel trató de ser fuerte para poder apoyarlo, lo tomó de la mano – tienes que ir Kurt, él te necesita – le limpió las lágrimas.

**::::::::**

Iban a toda velocidad para llegar a la estación del tren express, Kurt estaba casi hiperventilándose por la angustia y Blaine lo abrazó para tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor. Finalmente llegaron, alcanzando el último tren que salía ese día.

- Tranquilo Kurt, tu papá va a estar bien, confía – le decía mientras corrían.

- Quiero creer que así será – respondió – en cuanto se recupere, regreso contigo.

Blaine no se imaginó que el ojiazul diría eso, quería regresar con él y eso lo hizo sonreír un poco en medio de lo que estaba pasando.

El castaño se embarcó – yo te llamo en cuanto llegue.

- Por favor hazlo y no dudes en decirme si necesitas algo para tu papá.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza – gracias! – tomó a Blaine de la mano antes de que se fuera – Devon…

- El ojimiel suspiró y ambos se miraron a los ojos – dime.

- En verdad eres un gran amigo – se dio la vuelta y la puerta se cerró.

Blaine sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Él amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Kurt, pero para él sólo era un amigo.

El castaño golpeó el vidrio de la ventana junto a la cual iba sentado y Blaine se acercó a verlo tratando de disimular lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Éste se despidió agitando la mano en la que sostenía el rollo de hojas. Al darse cuenta el ojimiel se horrorizó – no las leas, no las leas – gritaba desesperado mientras el tren se alejaba.


	13. Cap 13 La Carta

*** _Lety bl_ **Así tenía que quedar, ahora será el momento decisivo.

*** _Angii Jimenez_ **Te volví loca, Klaine forever! Después de haberlo ignorado de esa forma, ir a la escuela era lo mínimo que podía hacer Blaine. Gracias! Besos

*** _Giulyy CrissColfer_ **Sí, lo sé... Me amas como yo te amo a ti :) Ahora sí, ha llegado la hora de la verdad. Mañana el epílogo ;) Te adoro

*** _Zoe Ayelen_** El final ha llegado. Me alegra haberte capturado con esta historia, te invito a que leas mis otros fics ;)

*** _Gabriela Marin_** Como siempre apoyando todo lo que publico, muchas gracias. Lista para el final?

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **También voy a extrañar mucho escribir este fic. Me emocionó mucho hacerlo :') Gracias por el apoyo siempre.

*** _robinnxc_** Oh no, no mueras, sólo de amor por Klaine :) Blaine se dejó llevar al ignorar a Kurt así, pero ahora hizo lo correcto y está ahí para tratar de arreglar las cosas. Lindo día! Disfruta del final de este fic.

*** _Moontsee VR_** Sí, aunque el momento fue breve, fue especial para ellos. Ahora la carta sin fin ha sido leída y Kurt tiene mucho en qué pensar. Y finalmente a Blaine le importa más Kurt que las apariencias, más que todo y está dispuesto a arreglar las cosas que hizo mal. Inmensamente gracias por el apoyo, por tus reviews, por envolverte tanto en esta historia y motivarme a seguir escribiendo. Un mega abrazo del porte del mundo.

*** _brendaledesma33_ **Van a decirse todo lo que llevaban guardado. Esta es la última oportunidad de Blaine. Gracias a ti por el apoyo! También voy a extrañar este fic. Besos

*** _jeny_ **Llegamos al final y ahora todo se va a definir. Gracias por ser una fiel lectora y dejar siempre tus reviews :) Abrazo gigante.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 14<span>:**

**"****El Encuentro"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kurt se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a Blaine - ¿Para qué viniste? – sus ojos, su rostro y su voz reflejaban su enojo.

- Tenía que venir a verte antes de que te fueras.

- ¿Con qué objetivo Devon?

- Para hablar contigo – dijo nervioso el ojimiel.

- ¿Hablar? ¿Ahora quieres hablar? Me diste esa carta y luego me ignoraste, dos meses Devon, me estuviste ignorando durante dos meses.

- Lo lamento tanto Kurt.

- ¿Lo lamentas? Soy yo quien lo lamenta. Sabías el lío que era mi vida y sin embargo me atreví a confiar en ti, a creer que eras diferente.

- Sé que lo arruiné Kurt, fui un completo idiota, ahora me doy cuenta, pero es que tenía tanto miedo – dijo con la voz cortada.

- ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué? – preguntó molesto el ojiazul.

Blaine lo miró fijamente a los ojos – de que la gente supiera que soy gay, siempre luché contra eso, siempre traté de ocultar quien era por temor al qué dirán, al rechazo, pero ya no me importa lo que otros piensen, te amo, eres la persona que he esperado desde siempre y con la que quiero compartir toda mi vida.

Y darme cuenta de eso me aterraba más porque pensaba que tal vez no me amaras, no creía que pudieras hacerlo por lo horrible de mi apariencia, pero tú no eres así y fui muy idiota al no darme cuenta antes.

El gesto de Kurt cambió al igual que su mirada, ya no lucía enojado, ahora revelaba una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones.

- La primera vez que me viste, miraste mi rostro sin hacer ningún gesto, no me despreciaste ni te intimidaste y me dijiste que habías visto cosas horribles y que yo no lo era – respiró y tragó saliva con dificultad – Kurt, cuando estoy contigo no me importa como luzco porque me haces sentir vivo, porque me miras de una forma tan especial que no me siento feo.

El castaño se fue acercando a él – porque no lo eres Devon – le sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de amor. Quedó a escasos centímetros del ojimiel y lo contempló con dulzura, luego le quitó la capucha y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza calva y fue descendiendo por el rostro, sus dedos recorrían con amor cada llaga, cada cicatriz o cortada que Blaine tenía.

Todos empezaron a murmurar más alto, por unos segundos Blaine miró hacia los lados y observó la forma en que todos los veían y hablaban, pero regresó su mirada al frente para encontrarse con los ojos azules más hermosos que había contemplado en su vida, unos ojos que lo miraban con ternura y adoración.

- ¿Estás totalmente seguro de que ya no te importa que los demás sepan que eres gay? – preguntó el castaño con algo de duda – Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen, este soy yo y no voy a cambiar ni seguir ocultando lo que soy – contestó el ojimiel y le sonrió, Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa para luego atraerlo hacia sus labios y besarlo con todo el amor que sentía por él.

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo, dejaron de escuchar a quienes estaban a su alrededor murmurando, sólo ellos dos existían, perdiéndose en el mar de sensaciones que los inundaron hasta que se separaron.

Se escuchó en el altavoz **"_Los alumnos que viajan a París deben embarcarse al autobús de inmediato"_**_. _

Blaine miró a Kurt, acarició su rostro y suspiró – ve, tienes que embarcarte, has soñado con ese viaje y trabajaste mucho para reunir el dinero, te lo mereces.

Kurt lo abrazó con fuerza y Blaine le devolvió el abrazo. Ahí estaban, en medio del pasillo de la escuela abrazados con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el corazón del otro palpitar contra sus respectivos pechos. Un hormigueo empezó a recorrer el brazo del ojimiel, lo apartó de Kurt y observó como la última rosa aparecía, cerró los ojos, llevó su brazo hacia el ojiazul y lo cubrió con él.

- Tranquilo Kurt, nada va a cambiar – dijo depositando un beso sobre su frente – todo seguirá exactamente igual cuando regreses, te lo prometo.

El ojiazul recorría la espalda de Blaine con sus manos de arriba hacia abajo y por segundos se aferraba más a él hasta que se soltaron.

**_"Último llamado para los alumnos que viajan a París. El autobús partirá en pocos minutos hacia el aeropuerto"_** – retumbó en el altavoz.

- Ve Kurt, anda, es lo que estabas deseando tanto, cuando regreses estaré aquí esperándote.

El castaño asintió y volvió a acariciar el rostro de Blaine antes de ir a coger su maleta que estaba arrimada en la pared. Avanzó hacia la puerta mientras el ojimiel lo observaba con nostalgia y a la vez alegría al saber que la persona a la que amaba iba a cumplir uno de sus sueños.

Kurt se dio la vuelta para ver por última vez, antes de irse en ese largo viaje, al chico que hacía acelerar su corazón – DEVON – gritó y el ojimiel hizo un gesto – TE AMO.

Blaine sintió que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho y sonrió como no lo había hecho en tiempo. Se quedó ahí viendo a Kurt cruzar la puerta y luego se dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo para dirigirse a la salida. Las personas lo seguían mirando y hablando de él, pero ya no le interesaba, lo único que le importaba era que Kurt lo amaba, la sonrisa que llevaba dibujada en su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos lo decían todo.

Conforme avanzaba a la salida empezó a sentirse mareado, en su cabeza la voz de Kurt retumbaba "Te Amo". Llegó con dificultad a la puerta, salió de la escuela y se arrimó a la pared, el rostro de Santana apareció frente a él. Blaine cerró con fuerza los ojos y permaneció ahí hasta que el mareo se le quitó. Frotó sus manos por su rostro unos segundos y cuando las bajó se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía las cicatrices ni los tatuajes, se miró en el espejo de un auto y todo había desaparecido, lucía como el Blaine de antes.

**::::::::**

- Devon! Devon! – Kurt salió corriendo de la escuela y mirando hacia todos lados para encontrarlo. Al escucharlo, el ojimiel volteó y se le acercó. Al darse Kurt la vuelta se topó con Blaine y se sorprendió – Hola! Disculpa, no quiero ser grosero pero estoy buscando a alguien.

El castaño empezó a correr por las calles y Blaine lo perseguía – sí, entiendo – le respondió.

- Gracias – dijo Kurt – algún día me contarás qué te pasó.

- Conocí a alguien – respondió Blaine.

- Ah! Genial! – dijo sin darle importancia.

- Es alguien igual a ti, alguien que me mostró que el amor te cambia. ¿Kurt, crees que el amor puede cambiar a una persona?

- Devon! ¿Dónde estás? – seguía corriendo y buscando en los alrededores – Claro – le contestó a Blaine.

- Entonces creerás lo que te voy a contar – dijo el pelinegro casi desesperado porque Kurt no le prestaba mucha atención – se trata de un chico, un chico que se veía muy bien por fuera, pero que por dentro era horrible y le lanzaron un hechizo que hizo que fuera visible toda la fealdad de su corazón reflejada en su físico, y debía encontrar el amor verdadero para ser liberado. Al comienzo él no creía que fuera posible, pero al final el amor llegó a su vida y lo transformó haciendo que el hechizo se rompiera.

El ojiazul se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Devon no estaba por ninguna parte, se volteó y miró a Blaine algo molesto porque no dejaba de perseguirlo – todos conocen esa historia, es un clásico – le dijo con una mueca y sacó su celular.

- ¿Qué tal si fuese tu historia Kurt? ¿Qué dirías si todo eso fuera real? Si amaras con tal fuerza a alguien que pudieras transformarlo.

El castaño hizo un gesto de desesperación y marcó – vamos Devon contesta – escuchó un celular sonar cerca, giró y empezó a buscar de donde venía el sonido.

- Kurt – dijo Blaine y cuando éste volteó le mostró su celular. El ojiazul no podía creer que lo que estaba pasando, no entendía cómo era posible que él estuviese marcándole a Devon y el celular de Blaine fuera el que sonase. Cortó la llamada y el celular dejó de sonar.

Kurt lo miró asustado y Blaine fijo su mirada en esos hermosos ojos - ¿Imaginas tanto amor?

El ojiazul soltó el aire retenido y trataba de asimilar todo. Sólo había una persona que podría decirle esa frase…

- ¿Puedes imaginarlo Kurt?

- Sí – respondió con un suspiro. Blaine le sonrió y se acercó a él. Lo primero que Kurt hizo fue mirarlo a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que eran aquellos ojos miel y verdes que le encantaban y que ahora reflejaban amor, todo el amor que Blaine sentía por él.

Cuando el moreno acarició su rostro, volvió a sentir aquella corriente que lo recorrió minutos atrás en el pasillo de la escuela cuando Devon hizo exactamente lo mismo - ¿Eres tú? ¿Realmente eres tú? – preguntó Kurt entre asombro y confusión – Blaine asintió con la cabeza y luego le besó.

Los dos se perdieron en el mismo mar de sensaciones de antes, sus labios, su sabor, la forma en que sus corazones se aceleraron – sí, eres tú – dijo el ojiazul al separarse – pero, me mentiste, eres Blaine y entonces Devon…

- No te mentí, Devon es mi segundo nombre.

Ambos se miraron, Kurt le sonrió – Blaine Devon Anderson, te amo, te amo con cada fibra de mi ser – lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y se fundieron en un gran beso.

**~ FIN ~**


	14. Cap 14: El Encuentro

*** _Lety bl_ **Así tenía que quedar, ahora será el momento decisivo.

*** _Angii Jimenez_ **Te volví loca, Klaine forever! Después de haberlo ignorado de esa forma, ir a la escuela era lo mínimo que podía hacer Blaine. Gracias! Besos

*** _Giulyy CrissColfer_ **Sí, lo sé... Me amas como yo te amo a ti :) Ahora sí, ha llegado la hora de la verdad. Mañana el epílogo ;) Te adoro

*** _Zoe Ayelen_** El final ha llegado. Me alegra haberte capturado con esta historia, te invito a que leas mis otros fics ;)

*** _Gabriela Marin_** Como siempre apoyando todo lo que publico, muchas gracias. Lista para el final?

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **También voy a extrañar mucho escribir este fic. Me emocionó mucho hacerlo :') Gracias por el apoyo siempre.

*** _robinnxc_** Oh no, no mueras, sólo de amor por Klaine :) Blaine se dejó llevar al ignorar a Kurt así, pero ahora hizo lo correcto y está ahí para tratar de arreglar las cosas. Lindo día! Disfruta del final de este fic.

*** _Moontsee VR_** Sí, aunque el momento fue breve, fue especial para ellos. Ahora la carta sin fin ha sido leída y Kurt tiene mucho en qué pensar. Y finalmente a Blaine le importa más Kurt que las apariencias, más que todo y está dispuesto a arreglar las cosas que hizo mal. Inmensamente gracias por el apoyo, por tus reviews, por envolverte tanto en esta historia y motivarme a seguir escribiendo. Un mega abrazo del porte del mundo.

*** _brendaledesma33_ **Van a decirse todo lo que llevaban guardado. Esta es la última oportunidad de Blaine. Gracias a ti por el apoyo! También voy a extrañar este fic. Besos

*** _jeny_ **Llegamos al final y ahora todo se va a definir. Gracias por ser una fiel lectora y dejar siempre tus reviews :) Abrazo gigante.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 14<span>**

**"****El Encuentro"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kurt se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a Blaine - ¿Para qué viniste? – sus ojos, su rostro y su voz reflejaban su enojo.

- Tenía que venir a verte antes de que te fueras.

- ¿Con qué objetivo Devon?

- Para hablar contigo – dijo nervioso el ojimiel.

- ¿Hablar? ¿Ahora quieres hablar? Me diste esa carta y luego me ignoraste, dos meses Devon, me estuviste ignorando durante dos meses.

- Lo lamento tanto Kurt.

- ¿Lo lamentas? Soy yo quien lo lamenta. Sabías el lío que era mi vida y sin embargo me atreví a confiar en ti, a creer que eras diferente.

- Sé que lo arruiné Kurt, fui un completo idiota, ahora me doy cuenta, pero es que tenía tanto miedo – dijo con la voz cortada.

- ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué? – preguntó molesto el ojiazul.

Blaine lo miró fijamente a los ojos – de que la gente supiera que soy gay, siempre luché contra eso, siempre traté de ocultar quien era por temor al qué dirán, al rechazo, pero ya no me importa lo que otros piensen, te amo, eres la persona que he esperado desde siempre y con la que quiero compartir toda mi vida.

Y darme cuenta de eso me aterraba más porque pensaba que tal vez no me amaras, no creía que pudieras hacerlo por lo horrible de mi apariencia, pero tú no eres así y fui muy idiota al no darme cuenta antes.

El gesto de Kurt cambió al igual que su mirada, ya no lucía enojado, ahora revelaba una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones.

- La primera vez que me viste, miraste mi rostro sin hacer ningún gesto, no me despreciaste ni te intimidaste y me dijiste que habías visto cosas horribles y que yo no lo era – respiró y tragó saliva con dificultad – Kurt, cuando estoy contigo no me importa como luzco porque me haces sentir vivo, porque me miras de una forma tan especial que no me siento feo.

El castaño se fue acercando a él – porque no lo eres Devon – le sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de amor. Quedó a escasos centímetros del ojimiel y lo contempló con dulzura, luego le quitó la capucha y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza calva y fue descendiendo por el rostro, sus dedos recorrían con amor cada llaga, cada cicatriz o cortada que Blaine tenía.

Todos empezaron a murmurar más alto, por unos segundos Blaine miró hacia los lados y observó la forma en que todos los veían y hablaban, pero regresó su mirada al frente para encontrarse con los ojos azules más hermosos que había contemplado en su vida, unos ojos que lo miraban con ternura y adoración.

- ¿Estás totalmente seguro de que ya no te importa que los demás sepan que eres gay? – preguntó el castaño con algo de duda – Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen, este soy yo y no voy a cambiar ni seguir ocultando lo que soy – contestó el ojimiel y le sonrió, Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa para luego atraerlo hacia sus labios y besarlo con todo el amor que sentía por él.

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo, dejaron de escuchar a quienes estaban a su alrededor murmurando, sólo ellos dos existían, perdiéndose en el mar de sensaciones que los inundaron hasta que se separaron.

Se escuchó en el altavoz **"_Los alumnos que viajan a París deben embarcarse al autobús de inmediato"_**_. _

Blaine miró a Kurt, acarició su rostro y suspiró – ve, tienes que embarcarte, has soñado con ese viaje siempre y trabajaste mucho para reunir el dinero, te lo mereces.

Kurt lo abrazó con fuerza y Blaine le devolvió el abrazo. Ahí estaban, en medio del pasillo de la escuela abrazados con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el corazón del otro palpitar contra sus respectivos pechos. Un hormigueo empezó a recorrer el brazo del ojimiel, lo apartó de Kurt y observó como la última rosa aparecía, cerró los ojos, llevó su brazo hacia el ojiazul y lo cubrió con él.

- Tranquilo Kurt, nada va a cambiar – dijo depositando un beso sobre su frente – todo seguirá exactamente igual cuando regreses, te lo prometo.

El ojiazul recorría la espalda de Blaine con sus manos de arriba hacia abajo y por segundos se aferraba más a él hasta que se soltaron.

**_"Último llamado para los alumnos que viajan a París. El autobús partirá en pocos minutos hacia el aeropuerto"_** – retumbó en el altavoz.

- Ve Kurt, anda, es lo que estabas deseando tanto, cuando regreses estaré aquí esperándote.

El castaño asintió y volvió a acariciar el rostro de Blaine antes de ir a coger su maleta que estaba arrimada en la pared. Avanzó hacia la puerta mientras el ojimiel lo observaba con nostalgia y a la vez alegría al saber que la persona a la que amaba iba a cumplir uno de sus sueños.

Kurt se dio la vuelta para ver por última vez, antes de irse en ese largo viaje, al chico que hacía acelerar su corazón – DEVON – gritó y el ojimiel hizo un gesto – TE AMO.

Blaine sintió que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho y sonrió como no lo había hecho en tiempo. Se quedó ahí viendo a Kurt cruzar la puerta y luego se dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo para dirigirse a la salida. Las personas lo seguían mirando y hablando de él, pero ya no le interesaba, lo único que le importaba era que Kurt lo amaba, la sonrisa que llevaba dibujada en su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos lo decían todo.

Conforme avanzaba a la salida empezó a sentirse mareado, en su cabeza la voz de Kurt retumbaba "Te Amo". Llegó con dificultad a la puerta, salió de la escuela y se arrimó a la pared, el rostro de Santana apareció frente a él. Blaine cerró con fuerza los ojos y permaneció ahí hasta que el mareo se le quitó. Frotó sus manos por su rostro unos segundos y cuando las bajó se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía las cicatrices ni los tatuajes, se miró en el espejo de un auto y todo había desaparecido, lucía como el Blaine de antes.

**::::::::**

- Devon! Devon! – Kurt salió corriendo de la escuela y mirando hacia todos lados para encontrarlo. Al escucharlo, el ojimiel volteó y se le acercó. Al darse Kurt la vuelta se topó con Blaine y se sorprendió – Hola! Disculpa, no quiero ser grosero pero estoy buscando a alguien.

El castaño empezó a correr por las calles y Blaine lo perseguía – sí, entiendo – le respondió.

- Gracias – dijo Kurt – algún día me contarás qué te pasó.

- Conocí a alguien – respondió Blaine.

- Ah! Genial! – dijo sin darle importancia.

- Es alguien igual a ti, alguien que me mostró que el amor te cambia. ¿Kurt, crees que el amor puede cambiar a una persona?

- Devon! ¿Dónde estás? – seguía corriendo y buscando en los alrededores – Claro – le contestó a Blaine.

- Entonces creerás lo que te voy a contar – dijo el pelinegro casi desesperado porque Kurt no le prestaba mucha atención – se trata de un chico, un chico que se veía muy bien por fuera, pero que por dentro era horrible y le lanzaron un hechizo que hizo que fuera visible toda la fealdad de su corazón reflejada en su físico, y debía encontrar el amor verdadero para ser liberado. Al comienzo él no creía que fuera posible, pero al final el amor llegó a su vida y lo transformó haciendo que el hechizo se rompiera.

El ojiazul se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Devon no estaba por ninguna parte, se volteó y miró a Blaine algo molesto porque no dejaba de perseguirlo – todos conocen esa historia, es un clásico – le dijo con una mueca y sacó su celular.

- ¿Qué tal si fuese tu historia Kurt? ¿Qué dirías si todo eso fuera real? Si amaras con tal fuerza a alguien que pudieras transformarlo.

El castaño hizo un gesto de desesperación y marcó – vamos Devon contesta – escuchó un celular sonar cerca, giró y empezó a buscar de donde venía el sonido.

- Kurt – dijo Blaine y cuando éste volteó le mostró su celular. El ojiazul no podía creer que lo que estaba pasando, no entendía cómo era posible que él estuviese marcándole a Devon y el celular de Blaine fuera el que sonase. Cortó la llamada y el celular dejó de sonar.

Kurt lo miró asustado y Blaine fijo su mirada en esos hermosos ojos - ¿Imaginas tanto amor?

El ojiazul soltó el aire retenido y trataba de asimilar todo. Sólo había una persona que podría decirle esa frase…

- ¿Puedes imaginarlo Kurt?

- Sí – respondió con un suspiro. Blaine le sonrió y se acercó a él. Lo primero que Kurt hizo fue mirarlo a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que eran aquellos ojos miel y verdes que le encantaban y que ahora reflejaban amor, todo el amor que Blaine sentía por él.

Cuando el moreno acarició su rostro, volvió a sentir aquella corriente que lo recorrió minutos atrás en el pasillo de la escuela cuando Devon hizo exactamente lo mismo - ¿Eres tú? ¿Realmente eres tú? – preguntó Kurt entre asombro y confusión – Blaine asintió con la cabeza y luego lo besó.

Los dos se perdieron en el mismo mar de sensaciones de antes, sus labios, su sabor, la forma en que sus corazones se aceleraron – sí, eres tú – dijo el ojiazul al separarse – pero, me mentiste, eres Blaine y entonces Devon…

- No te mentí, Devon es mi segundo nombre.

Ambos se miraron, Kurt le sonrió – Blaine Devon Anderson, te amo, te amo con cada fibra de mi ser – lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y se fundieron en un gran beso.

**~ FIN ~**


	15. GRACIAS

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AGRADECIMIENTO<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>* <em><span>robinnxc<span>_ **Me alegra inmensamente que te haya gustado tanto y te envolvieras en la historia de principio a fin :) Gracias por el apoyo y por cada review que dejaste. Seguro, nos seguimos escribiendo, cuídate, linda noche :)

*** _jeny _**Gracias por ser una fiel lectora desde mi primer fic :) Finalmente tendrán la felicidad que merecen. Eso viene en el epílogo ;)

*** _lety bl_ **Santana decidió ayudarlo, aunque ya había pasado el tiempo, pero se dio cuenta de que Blaine realmente cambió.

*** _I'mSweetCaroline_ **Muchas gracias por el hermoso comentario. Me emociona saber que te gustó tanto y que la consideres una de las mejores historias que has leído. Seguro, te invito a leer mis otros fics: _"Jamás Besado"_, _"Uno en 1 Millón"_ y _"Cámbiame la Vida"_. _"_. Palabras como las tuyas me motivan a seguir escribiendo y dando lo mejor de mi. Un inmenso abrazo con todo el amor que existe.

*** _Moontsee VR _**Wow! No tienes idea de lo mucho que me llenan tus comentarios y me motivan para seguir escribiendo día a día. Aunque digas que no es necesario hacerlo, yo quiero darte las gracias por eso! Significa mucho en verdad :)

Oh si! Klaine is everything, Klaine is eternity 3

Finalmente ambos dejaron atrás cualquier cosa que los podía alejar y se mostraron con el corazón en la mano y el alma desnuda, era lo que debían hacer :) Santana llegó en el mejor momento a la vida de Blaine, a veces necesitamos que la vida nos sacuda con fuerza para abrir los ojos y darnos cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo mal y poder enmendarlo.

Claro que viene el epílogo, aunque me da tristeza terminar con esta historia, pero tuvo el final que merecía :) OMG qué abrazo tan sorprendente! Love it! Muchos besos.

*** _Karla Hummel-Kiryuu_ **Claro que hay un epílogo ;) Me hace feliz que lo amaras tanto y te mantuviera siempre emocionada y envuelta en la historia todo el tiempo.

Escribo poniendo todo mi corazón y todo mi ser en cada historia, y me llena saber que te guste la forma en que las desarrollo. Significa mucho para mí.

Por supuesto, el epílogo viene a continuación y podrás saber qué pasó con ellos :)

*** _Angii Jimenez_ **Gracias Angie, me alegra que te gustara y lo mucho que te emocionaste todo el tiempo a lo largo de esta historia. Jejeje, mi agradecimiento y amor son eternos por el apoyo que me has dado :)

Seguro, te invito a leer mis otros fics: _"Jamás Besado"_, _"Uno en 1 Millón"_ y _"Cámbiame la Vida"_. Ya te voy a etiquetar en face. Besos infinitos.

*** _brendaledesma33_ **Gracias por tu apoyo a cada fic que he escrito! Ambos se aman y ahora tienen toda una vida para demostrárselo:) A continuación viene el epílogo. Abrazo enorme.

*** _Giulyy CriccColfer_** Mi adorada Giuly! Gracias como siempre por ser apoyo en cada una de las historias que escribo. Amo la forma en la que te emocionas y esperas con ansias por más. Mi amor infinito para ti :)

*** _Gabriela Marin _**Inmensamente gracias por ser fiel a cada una de mis historias y por tu emoción absoluta. Un mega abrazo del porte del mundo.

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Gracias! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y por motivarme a seguir escribiendo. Muchos besos :)

*** _Obed Lopez_ **Gracias por leerme, por emocionarte siempre y por motivarme mucho para seguir haciendo esto. Un abrazo gigante :)

*** _Marlenee Umi_** Espero que esta historia te guste y te cautive de principio a fin. Gracias por ponerte entre tus favoritos. Un abrazo.

*** _Ivii Colautii_** Gracias por leerme! Espero disfrutaras mucho de esta historia.

*** _amop2018_ **Siempre fiel, siempre apoyando, siempre haciéndome feliz. Sé que el tiempo a veces se te complica, pero no dejas de leerme y ponerte al día. Sabes que te adoro. Mil abrazos estilo Darren :)

*** _Zoe Ayelen_** Me alegra que te envolvieras tan rápido en esta historia y que te atrapara. Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Un abrazo :)

*** _Michi Snow_ **Gracias por leerme y apoyar este fic, así como lo has hecho con los otros ;)

*** _Diana Colfer_ **Espero que la historia te haya enganchado hasta el final y que la disfrutaras :)

*** _Esme Chavez_ **Gracias por leerme y apoyar esta historia hasta el final :)

**:::::::::::::::::**

Un agradecimiento grande también a todos los que le dan like en Facebook y han puesto a esta historia o a mí entre sus favoritos. Así mismo a quienes me recomiendan con sus amigos para que me lean.

A todos y cada uno de ustedes **GRACIAS!** Como dijo Kurt: **"SON UN TRAGO DE VIDA"**


	16. Epílogo

Disfruten de esta última publicación :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>EPÍLOGO:<span>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Estoy soñando, esto no está pasando. Despierta Sebastian, despierta – decía al observar las tarjetas de residentes de los hijos de Mary. Sus manos temblaban, las asentó en la mesa y giró su cabeza hacia todas partes – Puedo ver Mary, puedo ver – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz cortada. Esto es un sueño, ¿cierto?

La mujer lo miró con una enorme sonrisa, sostenía en sus manos los papeles legales de sus hijos y la carta donde le indicaban que día ingresarían al país - eso parece Sebastian, pero si es un sueño, es uno muy bonito y no quiero despertar.

Ambos empezaron a llorar de la alegría.

* * *

><p>.<p>

James estaba en su enorme oficina sentado revisando unos papeles cuando una mujer se le acercó – señor Anderson, su nueva secretaria ha llegado.

- Qué bien! Ya era hora! – dijo entregándole un montón de cosas a la mujer y ella hizo todo lo posible por mantener el equilibrio.

- Hay algo que le tengo que decir acerca de ella, señor.

- Si no tiene experiencia no importa, lo único que interesa es que sea atractiva, debe tener un buen cuerpo y un rostro hermoso.

- Respecto a eso señor Anderson, hay algo bastante peculiar con esta chica.

- Te acabo de decir que si es atractiva, lo demás no me importa, puedo cubrir todas sus exigencias – dijo molesto.

- Bien – respondió la mujer – porque dijo que no le interesaba el sueldo ni cualquier cosa que usted le pudiera ofrecer, porque ella sólo vino aquí a hacer magia.

James miró algo confundido a la mujer mientras avanzaba haciendo malabares con las cosas, pues sentía que ya no podía sostenerlas por más tiempo, pero volteó al escuchar una voz femenina:

- James Anderson, he venido a darle una última oportunidad, mi nombre es Santana López.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Luego de graduarse Blaine y Kurt formalizaron su noviazgo y poco después viajaron a París, el castaño tuvo que cambiar la fecha de su pasaje y el ojimiel pagó la multa que le cobraron por hacerlo y compró el suyo sin decirle nada para sorprenderlo.

Antes de irse, le compró a Burt una casa y un taller mecánico, se encargó de que tuviera los suficientes empleados para que lo ayudasen, ya que era el único taller en el sector, por lo tanto había suficiente trabajo todos los días. Pero primero lo hizo asistir a terapias regulares para ayudarlo con sus problemas.

Ayudó a Sebastian con la construcción de una escuela para personas ciegas, lo cual era uno de sus sueños, y la equipó con todos los implementos necesarios, así como personal calificado para brindar el mejor servicio a todos los que lo necesitasen. Por supuesto, Sebastian estaba a cargo de la institución.

Y finalmente puso la casa de las afueras a nombre de Mary, dándosela como regalo de cumpleaños para que pudiera estar cómoda con sus hijos, además de que se encargó de crearles un fondo universitario a cada uno y pagar por sus estudios actuales.

**::::::::**

Estando en París decidieron que se tomarían como mínimo un año sabático antes de entrar a la Universidad y aprovecharían ese tiempo para disfrutar como pareja y afianzar su relación, además de que iban a viajar juntos a diferentes lugares. Al comienzo Kurt se negó a que Blaine pagase todo, pero al final accedió con la condición de que le devolvería aunque sea una parte del dinero. El ojimiel sabía lo necio que era su novio, así que aceptó, pensando en que luego se encargaría de hacerlo desistir de esa idea, él tenía dinero suficiente para vivir el resto de sus vidas tranquilos y sin tener que preocuparse por nada, aunque el ojiazul no dejaba de ser el mismo chico sencillo de siempre y de hacerle ver la importancia de ser humildes y trabajadores.

Recorrieron varias partes de Europa y América, al regresar emprendieron sus estudios y luego se involucraron con causas importantes que los llevó a recorrer diferentes países. Ambos amaban viajar y ayudar a las personas, así que no podían estar más felices de lo que hacían.

**::::::::**

París tenía un significado especial para los dos, habían muchos recuerdos ahí y pasaron cosas importantes entre ellos estando allá, así que cada año regresaban.

Una noche, Blaine preparó una velada romántica, se encontraban bajo la luz de la luna compartiendo un momento mágico. De pronto el ojimiel se levantó, tomó su guitarra y miró totalmente enamorado a Kurt.

- Esta canción es importante para los dos, por eso hoy quiero cantártela como una forma de agradecerte lo inmensamente feliz que me haces y lo mucho que me has enseñado en todo este tiempo – el ojiazul suspiró y le sonrió – él también era muy feliz y estaba enamorado hasta la médula.

.

_Yo puedo elegir volver a llorar_

_O abrazar la lluvia y dejarme mojar_

_Puedo derrotarme y no querer seguir_

_O dejar que el viento me lleve hasta ti._

_ ._

_Está escrito en mí _

_En los pasos que camino _

_En la misma voz _

_Que comparto con el mar _

_Ahora sé quién soy_

_Del presente un pasajero más._

_ ._

_Puedo tropezarme con el ayer _

_O reír de frente al amanecer _

_Yo puedo cambiar la luna de lugar _

_O encontrar tus ojos en la oscuridad._

_ ._

_Si tu estas aquí _

_Y te vuelves mi destino _

_Podré oír tu voz _

_En la música del mar _

_Somos tú y yo _

_Del presente un regalo más._

_ ._

Kurt se puso de pie y avanzó hasta donde estaba Blaine, se colocó detrás de él y puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello, apegándolo totalmente contra su pecho y empezó a cantar…

_._

_Y amarte de verdad_

_Darle a la noche un cielo_

_De estrellas en tu pelo_

_Amarte sin dudar_

_Si el corazón es ciego_

_¿Quién necesita mirar?_

_ ._

_La esperanza llega_

_Y la luz se queda hoy, lo sé_

_Y se enciende dentro_

_Como fuego el corazón._

.

Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, ambos cantaron en completa sintonía con sus voces armonizando a la perfección...

_._

_Y amarte de verdad_

_Darle a la noche un cielo_

_De estrellas en tu pelo_

_Amarte sin dudar_

_Si el corazón es ciego_

_¿Quién necesita mirar?_

_¿Quién necesita?_

_No necesito mirar_

_ ._

Blaine dejó la guitarra a un lado y atrajo a su novio hacia delante – Kurt, nunca miraste lo horrible que había en mí, siempre fuiste capaz de ver mi alma, y no sólo cuando tenía el hechizo encima, sino desde antes, cuando todos sólo veían al chico prepotente y vanidoso, tú supiste ir más allá sin necesidad de mirar lo físico.

- Blaine, no necesitaba verte para saber que lo que había en tu interior, podía sentirlo, estaba seguro de eso, así como estoy seguro de que esto que siento por ti estará dentro de mi corazón por siempre.

Kurt lo abrazó y lo aprisionó contra su cuerpo y se besaron con todo el amor, con toda la pasión, con todo lo que eran y con todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, luego de eso Blaine le propuso matrimonio.

Él sabía que Kurt era su dicha, su ancla, el que le mantenía los pies firmes en el piso, el que lo liberó y le enseñó lo que era el amor, un amor tan fuerte y tan grande que podía cambiarlo todo.

.

.

.

**CANCIÓN:** ¿QUIÉN NECESITA MIRAR? (Noel Schajris)


End file.
